Love
by Katie Katherine
Summary: Mattie's feelings after Leo left. Mattie/Leo. How will Leo react? Does he feel the same way? Read to find out.
1. Break up

**Love**

 **😋Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is a story about Mattie's feelings after Leo leaves.**

When Leo left, Mattie felt very empty. She tried to keep busy but kept thinking about Leo. Everyone knew that Mattie was upset. One day, Mattie was with her boyfriend, Harun.

"What's wrong with you?" Harun asked.

"Nothing." Mattie answered.

"You've seemed so upset that past few months."

"I just don't feel good. I've been thinking a lot about this."

"About what?"

"Us. I'm breaking up with you."

"Why? I thought you loved me?"

"I did but after what happened a few months ago, I've realized that I don't actually love you. I'm sorry."

Then Harun slapped Mattie.

"You'll regret that you broke up me." Harun angrily said. Then Harun left. Mattie began to cry. She pulled out a picture of Leo, Max, Mia, and Niska. They had taken it before they all went their separate ways. Mia gave her a copy. Mattie looked at Leo and felt a bit of happiness inside her. Then she walked home. When she got home, Laura saw her.

"Mattie, what's wrong?" Laura wondered. She went to Mattie and hugged her.

"I broke up with Harun." Mattie cried. Then Laura saw Mattie's red and bruised cheek.

"Did he slap you?"

"Yes."

"Go to your room and lie down. I'll be in there in a minute."

"Ok."

So Mattie went to her room. When she went in, she took her jacket and shoes off. Then she laid down on her bed. She thought about Leo. How he smiled at her a few times. When he told her that she wasn't stupid. Then about Harun. She realized that she could be more opened around Leo. Leo understood her more. Then Laura came in.

"Let me look at your cheek." Laura said.

"Ok." Mattie replied. Mattie sat up and let Laura look at her bruised cheek. Laura put something on it to help the swelling.

"Why did you break up with Harun?"

"Because I felt that I had to hide who I am around him. After what happened to us, I realized that I didn't love him. I love someone else. I love a man that is different. Even though it could never work."

"Why? Does he know?"

"No and he might never know. He's on the run because he isn't fully human."

"Oh. You fell in love with Leo."

"Yeah. I felt able to be myself. Is it so wrong?"

"Not even close. I saw how Leo looked at you. He was nicer to you than Harun. He was a gentleman. At least he doesn't smoke."

Mattie and Laura laughed softly.

"Call him and tell him you love him." Laura suggested.

"I don't want to do it over the phone." Mattie answered.

"Then tell him to meet you someplace. Someplace you guys have met before. Someplace Hobb doesn't know about it."

"Ok."

"Then if they're willing. They can come help us pack."

"Pack?"

"We're moving. It'll be safer for all of us."

"Ok."

Then Laura left. Mattie grabbed her laptop and made contact with Leo on a website.

" _We need to talk."_ Mattie typed. Almost immediately Leo typed back. It was uncreated. Mattie knew it was Leo's number. She called him. Leo picked up.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Leo asked.

"We need to meet. It's important."

"Ok. Where?"

"Where we met. Meet me there tomorrow at 10 am."

"Ok."

Then they hung up. Laura heard it. When Joe got home, he was fustrated.

"Why did Harun slap you?" Joe questioned.

"I broke up with him." Mattie sighed.

"Why did you break up with him?"

"After what happened to us, I realized that I didn't love him."

"Joe, can I talk to you?" Laura wondered.

"Sure." Joe replied. Laura and Joe went to their room.

"She broke up with Harun because she found love. She loves Leo." Laura whispered.

"Leo?"

"Yes. She's going to met him tomorrow and tell him. I told her they would be welcomed to come help us pack. She needs to get this off her chest."

"Where?"

"I don't know. The less we know, the less Hobb knows. I just know that when Leo sees her bruise, he'll be worried."

"I hope so."

Then next morning, Mattie got up, got dressed and grabbed what she needed. She grabbed the keys to her car and left. She was glad that she was finally 18. When she got to the coffee shop, she went in and sat down. She faced the door. She looked at her phone and saw that it was 10 am.

"What's this about?" Leo wondered. She turned around and saw Leo. He was holding two cups of coffee. She stood up and smiled.

"Which charm school did you go to?" Mattie chuckled.

"None."

"Come on. Sit down."

So they sat down. Leo gave her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Mattie sighed. That's when Leo saw her cheek. He moved so that he was sitting next to her. He touched her cheek. Mattie winced and gasped slightly.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"My ex-boyfriend slapped me after I ended our relationship."

"Why did you break up with him?"

"Because I fell in love with a man older than me. You."

"Me?"

"Yes. I love you, Leo."

"What? No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No. No one can love me."

"I do."

"I just said that no human can love me. I'm not fully human and you know that."

"I do. No matter what you say, Leo. I will always love you."

TBC

 **What do you think will happen?😋**


	2. How can someone love me?

_**Love pt.2**_

 **😋Hello, hope you are having a good day. This story will go more in a Christian view so if you don't like. Don't read. Sorry.✌ ️**

"Why?" Leo whispered.

"Why I love you? Why I'm telling you this?" Mattie wondered.

"Both."

"I love you because I love you. Since you left I felt empty. I feel free around you. I feel like you can understand me more than my parents, my siblings, and way more than Harun ever could. He doesn't know that I love you. I'm telling you partly because my mum told me that I should. I'm glad I did. I feel happier. Like I'm able to breathe."

Leo and Mattie drank their coffee.

"Is this decaf?" Mattie asked.

"Yes."Leo replied.

"Harun would give me caffeinated coffee and a pack of cigarettes. He liked smoking with me."

"Sounds like you were risking your life around him."

The two laughed quietly.

"Let's go for a walk." Mattie sighed.

"Ok." Leo answered. They got up and went for a walk. As they walked, Mattie thought of what she should say. Several minutes later, Leo sat down on a bench in the park. Mattie sat down next to him. "Why me? How could anyone love me?"

"How could anyone love me?" Mattie asked. Leo looked at her.

"You're fully human. I'm not."

"Really? I didn't know there was a difference. You need to realize that there are people out there who love you. Synth technology, synth family, and all. I do. Please, just accept it."

"Don't you know that you could be in danger?"

"From who? Hobb? He knows nothing about love."

"I don't either. I haven't felt loved my human in nearly 8 years."

"I can help you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"To show you that I care. I'd rather die than let someone hurt you."

"No, don't say that."

Mattie sighed and kissed Leo on the lips. When she pulled away, Leo grabbed her. He looked into her eyes.

"I can't believe this." Leo sighed.

"Believe it." Mattie replied.

"What about school?"

"I'm graduating in a couple weeks. After that who knows. I don't know what I want to do. I do know that I want to be with you. Just please accept it. Don't beat yourself up by saying that no human can love you because I do."

Leo looked into Mattie's eyes.

"I'm scared. I don't want to hurt you." Leo whispered.

"You won't. Tell me how you feel?" Mattie calmly encouraged.

"I don't know. I feel different around you."

"A good different or a bad one?"

"A good one. I feel like I can breathe."

"It's love, Leo."

Then Mattie kissed him again. When she pulled away, Leo looked peaceful.

"Call your family. We all need to talk. It's something you all need to decide." Mattie said.

"Ok." Leo answered. He called his family. When he was done, he put his phone away. "They'll be here soon."

"Good."

Then Mattie realized that Leo's nose was bleeding.

"Leo, your nose is bleeding." Mattie gasped.

"Oh no. Not again." Leo moaned. "Do you have some I can use?"

"Sure."

Mattie gave him a tissue. Leo took it and stopped the nose bleed. When Leo's nose stopped bleeding, Leo went to throw the tissue away. Mattie followed him.

"Leo, you said that this had happened before. What's going on?" Mattie questioned.

"It's nothing." Leo mumbled. Mattie grabbed Leo.

"No, it's not nothing. I need to know. If you're ill, I want to know."

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Honestly, we don't know. It's been happening since we left you guys. I can't go to a doctor about for fear that they will tell Hobb."

"How often?"

"Every day or so. It's getting worse. Yesterday, I had one and it was bad. I lost more blood than before. I keep having dizzy spells."

"Oh, Leo. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Each week, I feel weaker. I'm really scared."

"Is that part of the reason you keep denying that I love you?"

"Yes. I could die."

"Then we'll go through this together."

"Just being around you makes me stronger."

"Good."

Mattie wrapped her arms around Leo. Leo hugged Mattie. They didn't let go till Max, Niska, and Mia came.

"Leo, what is it?" Mia wondered.

"Let's go someplace quiet." Mattie sighed. "I have enough room in my van. We can talk there."

"Ok." Leo answered. So they went the van. When the got in, Leo groaned.

"What's this about?" Niska wondered.

"About staying with us. My family's moving. We're moving someplace where no one knows us and we're changing our last names. It will protect all of us. Mum said that you guys are welcome. We need help packing up. We'll be moving in about a month." Mattie explained.

"We can't."

"Yes, we can. It just depends where. We can fake our deaths. Mattie, maybe you can help." Leo mumbled.

"Sure." Mattie replied.

"I don't know about you three but I'm tired of running. I like this plan. Thing is, how will we fake our deaths?" Mia sighed.

"How about a fire? We find an abandon warehouse and burn it to the ground making it look like you guys were in it. When Hobb finds out, he'll have no hope of finding us."

"I agree with Mia. If we do this, we'll be free. We'll also have to make it seem like Fred is dead too." Max said.

"Why?"

"We fixed him. He's charging right now. He'd agree with the plan."

"Looks like I'm outnumbered." Niska sighed.

"Good. Let's go get Fred, fake your deaths, and go home." Mattie explained.

"I'll drive." Leo said as he took the keys.

"Oh no, you don't. You forgot something." Mattie ordered. Leo gave her a kiss. "Ok. Now, you can."

They all got buckled and went to get Fred.

TBC

 **What do think will happen? Tell me your thoughts. Just so you know, I could never leave any of the Elsters out. Who likes seeing Laura as a matchmaker?😋**


	3. Protecting

_**Love pt.3**_

 **😋Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

When they got the abandon warehouse, they stopped.

"We can burn this place down. Although first we should tell Fred first." Leo said.

"Ok." Mattie answered. They all got out and went into the warehouse. They told Fred what they were doing. "Do we still have Hobb's code?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We can use it so the Hobb will be convinced."

"Ok."

So they got to work. When they finished they went outside. Leo set fire to the warehouse. As they watch, Mattie put her head on Leo's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Leo. Leo wrapped his left arm around Mattie. When they heard sirens, they knew it was time to go.

"Come on, it's time to go home." Leo said. They all got in the van. An hour later, they arrived at Mattie's house. When they went in, Laura and Joe were waiting.

"It's safe. They faked their deaths. Hobb won't know. They got Hobb's code out of Fred. They used it to make it look like they died." Mattie explained.

"Oh good." Laura sighed. Then Sophie and Toby came in.

"Mia!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Hello, little mouse." Mia greeted. Mia and Sophie hugged.

"What took you so long?" Joe wondered.

"It took two hours just to convince someone that humans can love him." Mattie replied.

"But at least you succeeded. He's very stubborn." Mia sighed.

"I know. That's partly why I love him."

Mattie looked at Leo. They smiled at each other.

"I wish I had time to get the guest room ready but I was really busy helping Sophie find her giraffe stuffed animal. She lost it." Laura explained.

"It's ok. I can sleep on the couch." Leo answered. "We did find something for Sophie though."

Leo went to the van and got Sophie's stuffed animal. He went back in and gave it to Sophie.

"Thank you." Sophie thanked.

"Your welcome." Leo replied.

"Get your things out of the van. Dinner will be ready soon." Laura ordered. So they did.

"Where can we put this stuff?"

"You can put them in the hallway till tomorrow. I'll clean the guest up."

"Ok. Thanks."

So Leo did as Laura said. When they finished, they all went to do what they wanted. Mia helped Laura. Niska and Sophie played in Sophie's room. Max and Toby played video games. Joe, Fred, Mattie, and Leo sat down and talked. Leo groaned and put his head on Mattie's shoulder.

"Leo, are you feeling ok?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. Just a bit tired." Leo answered.

"Oh yeah. The nose bleeds." Mattie sighed.

"Yep. This is really frustrating."

"When was the last time you charged?"

"Last night. I always charge when I'm about to go to sleep."

"When? You never really sleep." Fred said.

"I do sleep. I slept last night."

"Really? You spent most of the time watching videos on YouTube. I heard you laughing."

"What? I was quiet."

"Wait, you use YouTube?" Joe wondered.

"Oh yeah. He does. Sometimes he'll get Max to watch with him. They watch Doctor Who, NCIS etc." Fred explained.

"No, I watch NCIS on Netflix. Dinozzo is so funny." Leo answered.

"You are a mystery." Mattie whispered.

"Good."

Then Mia came in. She handed Leo and cup of water.

"You need to drink something." Mia ordered. Leo did as he was told. When he finished, he gave the cup back to Mia. "You feeling any better?"

"Yeah. Thanks to Mattie." Leo answered.

"Ok. Tell me if anything changes."

"I will."

Mia went back to the kitchen.

"How long has this been happening? You didn't have nose bleeds last time you were here." Joe asked.

"It started a while back. We don't know what it is." Leo explained. "I had one while talking to Mattie. She made me tell her."

"Well, Mattie can be stubborn."

"Hey, I'm right here." Mattie exclaimed.

"Well you are." Leo and Joe said.

"Thanks."

"Hey, at least you aren't a brat." Leo mumbled. Mattie punched Leo in the arm. "Ow."

"You are troublesome."

"Good."

Then Laura came.

"Mattie, Harun's here." Laura warned.

"Thanks." Mattie sighed.

"Do you want me to come with you? He already hurt you once, I don't want him to hurt you again." Leo wondered.

"Ok. I might need you."

"Ok."

So Leo and Mattie went outside and saw Harun smoking. Leo took the cigarette and stepped on it.

"No smoking around Mattie." Leo ordered.

"Yeah and who are you?" Harun questioned.

"I'm her boyfriend and unlike you, I actually care about her health."

"Mattie, seriously. You broke up with me so you could date this jerk?"

"Yes and his name is Leo. You call him a jerk again you're going to regret it." Mattie warned.

"You're going to regret breaking up with me."

"Why are you here?"

"To make you change your mind."

"Why? You slapped her. She's never dating you again." Leo yelled.

"Doesn't mean I don't love her. I didn't mean it."

"She broke up with you. Why can't you leave her alone?"

"Because I don't want her to have any regrets."

"Then leave her alone."

"Harun, please leave. I love Leo now." Mattie sighed. Then Harun grabbed Mattie and punched her in the ribs. Leo grabbed Harun and attacked him.

"No one hurts Mattie. You understand?" Leo shouted.

"If I can't have her, no one can." Harun threatened. Then he left.

TBC

 **Looks like Harun is going to do something stupid. What do you think he'll do? Tell me your thoughts. P.S. I love NCIS. It's awesome.😋**


	4. Kidnapped

_**Love pt.4**_

 **😋 Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Leo turned around and went to Mattie. He kneeled down next to her and hugged her.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Mattie winced.

"No, you aren't. He hurt you. You could have a broken rib."

"Leo, I'm fine."

Leo looked at Mattie.

"We should go inside." Leo sighed. Mattie nodded. They went inside. Joe, Laura, and Mia had seen the whole thing. When Mattie and Leo got inside, Leo made Mattie lie down on the couch. "Mia, can you just her?"

"Sure." Mia replied.

"Leo, can we talk to you?" Laura wondered.

"Yeah." Leo answered. He followed them to the kitchen.

"Thank you for protecting Mattie."

"Your welcome. Honestly, I was about to kill that jerk but I knew that Mattie wouldn't want me too."

"Makes two of us." Joe scoffed.

"The last thing he said was,'if I can't have her, no one can'. I think he's planning something stupid."

"Does Mattie know?"

"I don't think so. He said it to me. She can't be alone. We need to protect her."

"Agreed."

"Till when?" Laura wondered.

"Till we move. He doesn't know where we are moving to. I don't even know." Leo replied.

"Ok. She won't like it but she'll get over it."

"Well, she is stubborn."

The three laughed quietly. Then Mia came in.

"How's Mattie?" Leo asked.

"She has at least two broken ribs. I'm going to bandage her. Other than that, just some bruises. It could have been worse." Mia explained. "You saved her, Leo." Then Mia went to bandaged Mattie.

"I should have done a better job."

"Leo, no one could know. Mattie understands. The important things is that she's safe." Laura answered.

"Yeah but she's brusied up and she has at least 2 broken ribs."

"Leo, stop it. You can't beat yourself up. I saw you hit Harun. It looks like you gave him what he deserves." Joe sighed.

"Thanks."

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. You should go tell the others."

"Ok."

So Leo did. As they were eating, Mattie saw Leo's knuckled. She saw that they were red and brusied.

"Leo, your hand." Mattie sighed.

"It's fine. Just calm down. You don't want to be in anymore pain." Leo warned.

"How would you know?"

"I broke several ribs last year. Trust me, it hurts."

"Ouch. Ok, I will. Just promise me you'll let Mia look at it."

"Ok."

"Well, it means that you did some damage." Joe teased.

"Yeah. I hope it sticks. Maybe he'll learn his lesson. If he doesn't, I'm going to kill him."

Mattie gasped and hit Leo in the arm.

"Leo!" Mattie gasped.

"I was joking." Leo replied.

"I know that."

Everyone laughed. After dinner, Leo and Mattie went to Mattie's room.

"Mattie, Harun threatened us." Leo blurted.

"What?" Mattie asked.

"Harun said that if he couldn't have you then no one can. You can't go outside alone. Not till we move. After then, we'll be safe."

"Ok."

"How do you feel?"

"A bit sore."

"A bit?"

"Ok, really sore."

"You should lie down. It'll be help."

"Ok."

Mattie laid down on the bed. Leo sat down next to her.

"How did you break your ribs?" Mattie wondered.

"I was beaten by a few guys. That was the first time my wound got infected." Leo sighed.

"I guess you don't really want to talk about it."

"Yeah. It was really painful. Thing is, we couldn't go stop running. I was in so much pain. I collapsed several times. I finally recovered."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Whenever I charge I have to keep the bandage on because of nightmares and fear of infection."

"At least you no longer have to go through that."

"Thanks."

"Come here."

Mattie hugged Leo. Then they kissed. For the next few weeks, everyone had to adjust. When Mattie graduated, everyone prepared to move. One evening, Mattie went outside to take care of the trash. Then someone came and grabbed Mattie. Mattie tried to scream but the guy put a hand on her mouth. Then he threw her into a van. Leo got worried and went to find her but couldn't. Then he went to Laura and Joe.

"Guys, Mattie's gone. She went to take care of the trash." Leo panicked. Then he got a text. He looked at his phone. "It's Mattie. Harun has her." Then he grabbed his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Laura wondered.

"I'm trying to figure out where she is or was. This is my fault. I'm so sorry."

Then Leo located where Mattie was at.

"Her phone died." Leo sighed.

"It's ok, Leo. You tried. Where is she?" Laura answered.

"She's at a park. Or was."

"We'll find her."

"When? After she's been tortured to death or killed."

Then he grabbed his jacket and the keys to Mattie's van.

"Leo, where are you going?" Mia questioned.

"This is my fault. I'm going to find her and bring here home alive." Leo replied. Then he left. No one stopped him. Leo got into Mattie's van and went to the park where Mattie was at. When he got there, he looked everywhere. When he couldn't find her, he went back to the van. When he got in, he got a call. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Leo, it's me. Harun has me. I don't know where he's taking me but all I know is that he's angry." Mattie explained.

"Do you know what the van looks like?"

"No. He's stopped. I have to go."

"No, stay on the phone."

"I can't. My phone's dying."

Then Leo heard screaming. Then Mattie's phone died. Leo hit the dashboard. He grabbed his laptop and tried to track Mattie but couldn't. He knew that Mattie was being hurt by Harun.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? Will Leo get Mattie in time? Tell me your thoughts.😋**


	5. I can't lose you

_**Love pt.5**_

 **😋Hello, hope you're having a good day.**

That afternoon, Leo was charging. He tried everything he could to find Mattie but nothing worked. Leo had gotten a call but he didn't answer it. When it was night, he listened to the voicemail.

"Leo, I know you think you can't come home but you can. We're all worried about you and Mattie. This isn't your fault. Please just come home. If you can't then, you stay alive. Please come home with Mattie if you can. You will find her. I know you can. I have faith that you can. Please take care of yourself." Mia explained. Leo began to cry. "Please, call me when you can. Just know that we are with you. You are not alone. We love you."

When it was over, Leo cried. Then he realized that he should try to track Harun's phone. So he did. When he saw where Harun was, he went there. When he got there, he saw a van parked next an old house. Leo got out. He ran to the house. He heard Mattie scream. He ran in.

"Leave her alone!" Leo shouted. Harun took a knife and stabbed Mattie. Mattie gasped. Leo ran to Mattie.

"You shouldn't have done that." Harun angrily said.

"Leave her alone."

"No."

Leo untied Mattie from the ceiling. As he did, Harun cut him on the back. Leo cried out in pain. He put Mattie on the floor. Then he attacked Harun. They fought for several minutes. Then Leo finally managed to knock Harun out. Then he went to Mattie. He put a hand on the wound. Mattie hissed in pain.

"How bad is it?" Mattie asked.

"You're lucky. It's bleeding pretty bad but I can stop it. While I do that I want you to tell me everything." Leo answered.

"Ok."

Leo grabbed something to stop the bleeding.

"When he got me in the van, he drove to the park. Then he got into the back of the van and raped me. It was horrible. When he was done, I hit him. He began to beat me. When he was done, we left. That's when I texted you. On the way, I called you. When he stopped here, he grabbed me and hurt me in many ways. He did anything he could. He cut me, whipped me, raped me, burned me, etc. He was about to rape me again when you came in. You know the rest." Mattie explained.

"This is my fault. I should have watched you." Leo whispered.

"Leo, stop it. You can't blame yourself. Please, don't."

"I love you. When he kidnapped you, I was so scared."

"Me too."

"I stopped the bleeding. We should get you home."

"And you."

Mattie handed Leo her phone.

"It's dead." Mattie sighed.

"We can charge it on the way home."Leo replied. He put the phone in his pocket. Then he picked Mattie up and carried her to the van. When he got Mattie in. He buckled her up.

"I'm a bit cold.

"You can have my jacket. I don't need it right now."

"Thanks."

Leo took his jacket off and covered Mattie with it. Then he kissed Mattie. The he got in the van and drove home. Mattie tried to rest.

"Is my phone charging?" Mattie mumbled.

"Yes. Now get some rest. Just don't fall asleep." Leo answered.

"I'm really tired, Leo. I need to sleep."

"When we get home. I know you're tired. I am too but we have to wait."

"Ok. Is it ok if I play some music?"

"Sure."

So Mattie grabbed her phone and played some music.

"I didn't know you listened to Rend Collective." Leo said.

"I didn't know that you know who they are." Mattie answered.

"I watched their music videos on YouTube."

"Me too."

Several minutes later, Mattie groaned.

"Leo, I don't feel too good." Mattie whimpered.

"I know. We're almost home. Then Mia will make you feel better." Leo sighed.

"No, you don't understand, Leo. I'm bleeding again. It's bad. I can feel it."

"Oh no. Mattie, stay with me. Don't fall asleep."

"Leo, I'm so weak."

"It's ok just stay with me."

Leo looked at Mattie and saw that she was barely conscious.

"No, Mattie, stay with me. Stay awake." Leo ordered. It was too late. Mattie was unconscious. When they got to the house, he honked the horn. Then he got out and got Mattie. Joe and Laura came out.

"What happened?" Joe asked.

"She got really weak on the here. She passed out."

Leo picked Mattie up and carried her inside. Mia saw them and followed them to Mattie's room. Leo put Mattie on the bed and then took his jacket off of her so Mattie could check her wounds.

"Leo, you need to leave for a minute. I need to see how bad her injuries are." Mia commanded.

"I'm not leaving her." Leo answered.

"Leo, you need to go."

"Leo, come on. Mia will tell you when you can come in." Laura sighed. Leo followed Laura. They went downstairs. They sat down. Leo got so worried that he got up and walked around.

"Leo, sit down. You walking around isn't going to help." Joe said.

"I'm so scared. She has to be ok." Leo answered.

"Leo, sit down or I'll make you."

Leo sat down. Max sat down next to Leo and touched Leo's back. Leo hissed.

"You should go get cleaned up. It'll help." Max sighed.

"Maybe when Mattie wakes and I'm able to see her." Leo mumbled.

"How did you get all this cuts and bruises?"

"I got into a fight with Harun. He had a knife and cut me several times. I knocked him out."

"Good."

"This shouldn't have happened in the first place."

"Leo, you got Mattie back alive."

Then Mia came down.

"Leo, you can see her. I'm going to need your help." Mia said.

"Ok." Leo replied. He went into Mattie's room and held Mattie's hand. Mattie was wearing clean clothes. Then Mia came in.

"I need you gone while I saw all her injuries. I've treated some of them but now I need help treating the major injuries."

"I know."

So they went to work treating Mattie's wounds. When they finally finished, Leo grabbed a chair and sat down. Mia left him to watch over Mattie.

TBC

 **Wow, this was quick. I know that it might not be very detailed but I tried.😋**


	6. Leo, stop being stubborn

_**Love pt.6**_

 **😋 Hello, hope you're having a good day.**

Leo fell asleep a few minutes later. The next morning, Mia was checking Mattie over when Mattie woke up. Mattie tried to move but couldn't.

"Mattie, don't move." Mia ordered.

"What happened? Where's Leo?" Mattie asked.

"He's in the chair sleeping. I've treated your injures but not his. He fell asleep when I was done. I'll go get you guys some breakfast. Can you wake him up?"

"Sure."

So Mia went to get their breakfast.

"Leo. Leo, wake up." Mattie whispered. Leo moaned and woke up. He looked at Mattie. Then he moved close to her.

"Mattie, you're awake. How do you feel?" Leo wondered.

"I'm tired and sore. Can you help me sit up?"

"Sure."

Leo helped Mattie sit up. When they were done, Mattie hugged Leo.

"He hurt me in ways that scared me so much." Mattie cried.

"I know. I'm here for you and I'll help you through this. It's ok to be scared. I'm scared too." Leo answered.

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Same here. You've saved my life. I was becoming a very bitter person. You stopped that."

Then they kissed. When they pulled away, Leo hissed.

"Are you ok?" Mattie asked.

"I'm fine. It's just I'm a bit sore and my back hurts really bad. " Leo replied.

"You need to have Mia treat it before it gets infected. I don't want you to get sick."

"After breakfast, ok?"

"Ok."

Several minutes later, Mia came in.

"Leo, when you're done, go take a shower. If I try to clean and treat your wounds, they'll get infected." Mia ordered.

"I will." Leo sighed.

"Good. Now eat. Both of you. Tonight, we're going to have a meeting."

"Ok."

So Mia left Leo and Mattie to eat. As the two ate, they talked.

"It'll be much safer for us if we move to America." Leo said.

"Yeah. Someplace peaceful and nice." Mattie answered. When they were done eating, Leo went to take a shower. He hissed as the water hit his cuts. He got cleaned up and went to his room. Mia was in there waiting for him. Leo sat down and let Mia clean his cuts. When she had cleaned Leo's arm, she put it in a sling.

"How could you carry Mattie even though your arm was broken and cut deeply?" Mia sighed.

"I don't know. But it hurts really bad." Leo groaned.

"When I'm done, you need to lie down and get some rest."

"Maybe when Mattie's up and about."

"I checked over her while you were in the shower. She'll be fine. She'll just need someone to help her."

"Then I'll help her."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Because I am."

"Fine. Just be careful."

"I will."

Leo got up and went to see Mattie. When he went in, Mattie looked at him. When she saw the sling, she tried to move.

"Leo, what happened?" Mattie asked.

"It's fine. Just relax." Leo answered. Leo sat down.

"Leo, what happened?"

"I broke my arm in the fight with Harun. I didn't know till this morning that I had hurt it. I also have a long cut on my arm. I'll be fine."

"Go get some rest. You need it."

"I will. After the meeting. I just want to spend time with you."

"Ok. Just promise me you'll get some rest."

"I promise."

"Good."

So Mattie and Leo talked. When it was time for dinner, Leo helped Mattie walk downstairs. Joe came and helped them. When Mattie was sitting down, Leo sat down. They ate dinner and talked.

"How's your arm?" Toby asked.

"It hurts but I can handle it." Leo replied.

"Hey, Leo, have the nose bleeds stopped?" Laura wondered.

"For now."

"Good."

"Hopefully when we move, I'll be able to go get it checked."

After dinner, everyone went to the living room. Leo and Mattie sat on the couch next to each other. Mia covered them with a blanket.

"Where should we move?" Joe wondered.

"Maybe someplace in America. It'll be safer for all of us." Leo answered. Everyone agreed.

"But which state?" Laura asked.

"A few years ago, we went to North Carolina. It's nice there."

"But is it safe?"

"Hopefully. All we have to put up with is the snakes and others animals. That and the rain.(This year has been really wet. Trust me. I hate it.) Other than that, it's safe."

"Ok. We should prepare. Hopefully in a month or so we'll be in our new home."

"What about school?" Mia questioned.

"If I ever had kids, I wouldn't send them to public school or any school. I'd homeschool them." Leo explained.

"Why?" Mattie wondered.

"Because people are mean and I want my kids to grow up to be a strong Christian, not a lukewarm Christian."

"Didn't know you were a Christian."

"Yeah. I became a Christian a couple months ago. This pastor helped us till a lukewarm Christian betrayed us."

"I also didn't know you that you wanted kids."

"I don't know. I haven't been around a lot of kids. Sophie is the only one."

"It's settled." Joe said. "We'll begin looking for a house a quick as we can."

So everyone went to do what they wanted except Leo and Mattie.

"You want me to grab my laptop and we can watch something?" Leo whispered. Mattie nodded. So Leo went to get his laptop. When he got back, Mattie and Leo watched NCIS(😭 Yes, Dinozzo is in it. Season 13 isn't on Netflix yet.) A few hours later, Leo fell asleep. Mattie smiled and put Leo's laptop on the table. She kissed Leo's cheek. Leo moaned and opened his eyes.

"Go back to sleep. I just wanted to kiss you good night." Mattie whispered. Leo nodded and kissed Mattie.

"Love you." Leo murmured.

"Love you too. Now go to sleep."

Leo went back to sleep. Mattie moved so that she was in a comfortable position. Then she went to sleep. A few hours later, she woke to Leo's moaning and thrashing.

TBC

 **Why do you think Leo was thrashing and moaning? What do you think will happen? Tell me your thoughts. (Sorry this took so long.)😋**


	7. Will you marry me?

_**Love pt.7**_

 **😋 Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Mattie opened her eyes and looked at Leo. Then Mia came over. She hugged Leo.

"It's ok, Leo. You're safe. Everything's ok." Mia whispered soothingly. Leo slowly calmed down.

"What happened? Is he ok?" Mattie wondered.

"He's fine. He's like this every night. Ever since he died, he's been like this. Thing is, he remembers every nightmare he has. That's why he barely sleeps and always looks tired. Sometimes he gets insomnia."

"I never heard him."

"We usually get to him before it gets worse. One of us always watches over him. Since we've been, he's gotten a little more sleep. Maybe once we move he'll get better."

"I hope so."

Mia hugged Leo till he woke.

"Mattie?" Leo mumbled.

"I'm here, Leo. So is Mia. Are you ok?" Mattie answered.

"Not really."

"Go back to sleep."

"I can't. I'm scared that something will happen."

"Nothing will happen. Everything will be ok."

Mattie grabbed Leo's hand and squeezed it. Mia kissed Leo's forehead. Leo cried and squeezed Mattie's hand. Eventually, Leo cried himself to sleep.

"I hate it when he cries himself to sleep." Mia sighed.

"Me too. He doesn't need this." Mattie replied.

"He needs peace and happiness. Not fear and chaos."

Then Mia laid Leo down. She covered Leo up. Mattie laid down and felt Mia cover her up with another blanket. Mattie went back to sleep. When she woke, it was morning. She turned to see Leo sleeping. She smiled and kissed Leo. Leo moaned and opened his eyes.

"Go back to sleep." Mattie whispered. Leo was too tired to complain. Leo went back to sleep. Then Sophie ran downstairs.

"Mattie, can I watch something?" Sophie asked loudly. Leo jumped in his sleep.

"Yes but be quiet. Leo is asleep."

"Ok."

So Sophie watched tv. Mia came over to check on Leo.

"Did he wake up?" Mia wondered.

"Yes. I kissed him and he woke. He jumped when Sophie came down." Mattie answered.

"He's always been a light sleeper."

"It's understandable."

"Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Ok."

Mia kissed Leo's cheek and went to make breakfast. Mattie watched Leo sleep.

"How is he?" Maxie asked.

"He's tired. He did have a nightmare last night but Mia helped him." Mattie explained.

"I hope you two get better. Leo needs you. I know it. I'm happy that it was you that he fell in love with."

"Thanks Max."

"Your welcome."

Mattie gave Max a hug.

"Hey, where's my hug?" Leo mumbled.

"Come here, Leo." Max replied. Leo hugged Maxie. Then he hugged Mattie. As he hugged Mattie, he fell asleep. "Leo!" Leo woke up.

"Lie down. Breakfast will be ready soon." Mattie sighed.

"Ok. I guess I'll fall asleep on Maxie." Leo mumbled. Maxie sighed and sat down next to Leo. Leo puts his head on Max's right shoulder. Leo fell asleep.

"Someone is really tired."

"I wish he was like this more often. It make things easier." Max replied.

"Well, he's been through a lot. He's most likely physically and emotionally exhausted." Mattie sighed.

"Yeah. I just hope we will all be safe. Maybe then, he can live a normal life."

"There's no such thing as a normal life. We are all different. We see things, feel things, and do things differently. When we get to America, he'll have a better life. I know it."

Several minutes later, Mia came in.

"Breakfast is ready." Mia said. Max gently shook Leo. Leo moaned and woke up.

"What?" Leo moaned.

"Time to eat." Max answered. So they all went to have breakfast. For the next month, Leo and Mattie recovered. When they moved to America, Leo was barely able to help because of his arm. When they settled down into a house, they tried to become American citizens. One night, Leo and Mattie were talking.

"It's nice here. Way nicier than back home. Even though I almost got sick because of mosquitos." Mattie said.

"It is. I need to ask you something." Leo answered.

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

TBC

 **What do you thing will happen? Will Mattie say yes? Tell me what you thing.😋**


	8. Not again

_**Love pt.8**_

 **😋Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Yes!" Mattie answered. "Of course I will." Leo and Mattie kissed. When they pulled away, they smiled.

"We should tell our families." Leo whispered.

"Ok."

So Leo and Mattie went inside. Everyone was in the living room talking.

"Everyone, we have an announcement." Mattie said. Everyone looked at them. "We're getting married. Leo just asked me and I said yes." Everyone went to Mattie and Leo and congratulated them.

"It'll be nice to have you as a part of our family." Mia said as she hugged Mattie. Joe patted Leo on the back.

"I trust that you will take care of her." Joe wondered.

"With my life." Leo answered.

"Good. I'm happy for both of you."

"Thanks."

Everyone celebrated the fact that Mattie and Leo were getting married. Then next morning, Leo and Mattie talked in Mattie's room.

"So when should we get married?" Mattie asked.

"I don't know. Soon?" Leo answered.

"Agreed. How about in August?"

"It'll be really hot you know."

"I know but it's almost August. We want to get married soon."

"Ok. August 7. It's the day after Maxie's birthday."

"Ok. Then sometime alone."

"Yeah."

So the date was set. On August 7th, Leo and Mattie got married. On their honeymoon, they went to the mountains. One night, Leo and Mattie were in their hotel room. Mattie was in the bathroom taking her makeup off while Leo tried to move his arm. Mattie saw him.

"Leo, is your arm ok?" Mattie wondered.

"Just a bit sore. I'll be fine." Leo answered.

"Ok. Just be careful tomorrow. Your arm is still healing. I don't want you to hurt your arm again."

"I know. We should go to sleep."

"Ok."

So they went to sleep. That morning, Mattie woke to Leo getting out of bed. Mattie rolled over and looked at Leo.

"Go back to sleep. I just need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Leo whispered.

"Ok." Mattie mumbled. Leo kissed her and went to the bathroom. When he came back, he laid down next to Mattie and curled up next to her. He wrapped his arms around her. Mattie sighed and rolled over so that she was looking Leo. "Let's just stay here today."

"Ok. Whatever you want."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They both went back to sleep. When they woke, it was noon.

"You want to get lunch or something?" Leo wondered.

"What time is it?" Mattie mumbled. Leo grabbed his phone.

"It's almost 12:30. If you don't want to get up, I can go get us something. I just want you to eat."

"Ok. Can you just get some fruit or something? I don't want meat or anything like that. I don't feel too good."

"Ok. Do you need any medicine?"

"No. I'll be fine."

"Ok."

Leo kissed Mattie and then went to get dressed. When he got dressed, he kissed Mattie and went to get their lunch and dinner. Half an hour later, Leo came back. He went to Mattie who was sleeping and rubbed her arm. Mattie moaned and woke up.

"I have lunch." Leo whispered.

"Ok." Mattie replied. She sat up while Leo got her lunch. They both ate lunch. When they finished, they went back to sleep. When Mattie curled up in Leo's embrace, Leo realized how warm she was.

"You have a fever."

"I know. I just feel really tired and sore."

"It's ok. Go to sleep. You'll feel better."

Mattie went back to sleep. Leo went to sleep. When Leo woke, he grabbed the thermometer. He woke Mattie up.

"I need to check you temperature." Leo said. Mattie nodded. Leo took Mattie's temperature. When it started beeping Leo pulled it out of Mattie's mouth.

"How bad?" Mattie wondered.

"100.3. You have a fever. Tell me how you feel?"

"Cold and yucky and horrible. I think I just need to take a bath."

"Ok."

So Mattie went to take a bath. When she was done, she got dressed. Leo knocked on the door.

"Mattie, are you decent?" Leo asked.

"Yes. Why?" Mattie answered.

"I just want to see if you're ok. Also I need to take a shower."

"Come in."

So Leo came in. He kissed Mattie's cheek. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You feel any better?" Leo whispered.

"Yes. Much better. You want to know something?" Mattie wondered.

"What?"

"I want to have kids."

"I know. I do too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Good."

They kissed. Then Mattie left the bathroom. Leo took a shower. When he was done, he went to see Mattie. He climbed in bed next to Mattie and hugged her. A few days later, Mattie and Leo went home. Leo put a hand on Mattie's thigh.

"You feeling ok?" Leo asked.

"Much better." Mattie replied. "If your arm starts hurting, I can drive."

"No. I can handle it. We'll be home soon. You can take a nap if you want to."

"I would but someone needs to keep you awake."

"Very funny."

When they got home, Sophie came running out. She ran to Mattie and Leo. She hugged Mattie.

"Your back." Sophie exclaimed.

"Yep. We missed you, Sophie." Mattie answered. "We have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"You have to wait till we get inside." Leo said. They greeted everyone else. When Leo and Mattie got settled, everyone sat down in the living room.

"We got something for each of you." Mattie said as she grabbed a bag of stuff. Sophie came up to Mattie and Leo. Leo pulled out a stuffed Blue Jay.

"This is for you." Leo sighed.

"Thank you." Sophie answered.

"Your welcome. Niska, we got you a book."

"Thanks." Niska thanked. She took the book and smiled. They gave everyone their gift. When they were done, they talked.

"We were at the mountains. It was really nice there." Leo explained.

"You two look like you've been outside a lot. You're tanner." Joe answered.

"Yeah. We were but we loved it. A few days ago, we just spent the day at our hotel because Mattie wasn't feeling good."

"It was most likely nothing." Mattie sighed. Then Leo's nose started bleeding. "Leo, your nose is bleeding. Whatever it was came back."

TBC  
 **Oh no. What do you think will happen? Tell me your thoughts.😋**


	9. Painful

_**Love pt.9**_

 **😋Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Oh no. Not again." Leo sighed. Mattie handed Leo a tissue. Leo wiped the blood from his nose.

"It's stopped." Mattie answered.

"Good."

"You two look a bit tired. You should take a nap or something." Laura suggested.

"Thanks." Leo replied. Mattie and Leo went to Mattie's room and laid down on the bed.

"You feeling ok?" Mattie wondered.

"I'm just tired."

"Go to sleep. You need it."

"Ok."

They went to sleep.4 months later, Leo was outside walking when he was kidnapped. He tried to get free but was injected with a sedative. He looked at his captor and moaned. Then he passed out.

* * *

"Mia, have you seen Leo? He said that he was going for a walk but he hasn't returned. He usually takes an hour. He's been gone for 2 hours." Mattie asked.

"No. I'll ask Max to track his phone." Mia answered. So Mia did.

"His phone is in the driveway." Max said.

"Oh no. Why would someone kidnapped him?" Mattie cried. Laura went to comfort Mattie.

"We'll find him. He's strong. He'll fight just so that he can see you again." Laura explained.

"I know but he might be ill."

Mattie went to her room and cried.

* * *

Leo woke and realized that he was chained to the ceiling of a cold dark room. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Then he saw a man in front of him.

"Finally. You're awake. I'm going to ask you a question. If you don't answer it, I will hurt you. Let's see how long it takes you to break. By the way, my name is James." James explained.

"What do want to know?" Leo croaked.

"Who created you?"

"God."

James whipped Leo five times. Leo groaned.

"Who created you?" James asked.

"God."

So the torture began. When James asked a question, Leo would lie or not answer. When the day was over, James unchained Leo from the ceiling. Then he left. Another man came in. He kneeled next to Leo. He touched Leo causing Leo to flinch.

"My name is Daniel. I'm here to treat you wounds. Don't worry, I'm on your side. I'll help you out of here." Daniel whispered.

"Why?" Leo wondered. He winced as Daniel cleaned his wounds.

"Because I don't like what James does. Everyone else that he's tortured has died. I was with each of them as they breathed their last breath. I don't want that to happen to you."

"Thanks."

* * *

The next day, Mattie woke feeling empty and weird. She sat up and felt a kick from inside of her. She gasped and went downstairs. She saw Mia.

"Mia, I need your help. Can we go to my room?" Mattie asked.

"Sure." Mia answered. They went to Mattie's room.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"You want me to check you over?"

"Yes."

So Mia did. When she was done, she smiled at Mattie.

"You're pregnant." Mia confirmed.

"Thanks." Mattie replied. She sat up and put a hand on her stomach. Mia left the room and ran into Laura.

"Is Mattie ok?" Laura wondered.

"Yeah. She's pregnant. I know she's happy but I think she's afraid." Mia sighed.

"I would be feeling the same if I were in her shoes. I'm going to go talk to her."

"I think she'll need it."

So Laura went into Mattie's room. She sat down next to Mattie and hugged her.

"Mia told me." Laura whispered.

"I just wish Leo was here. We wanted kids. Now there's a chance that I'm going raise this child alone. I can't bare to think about it. I just want him back alive. I need him." Mattie cried.

"I know. We will do everything we can to bring him home alive. I know this is hard for you."

"Thanks. I think I'm going to get some sleep."

"Ok. Tomorrow we'll go to the store and get you some clothes."

"Ok."

Laura kissed Mattie's forehead and left. Mattie laid down and cried.

* * *

Leo was once again chained to the ceiling. He kept thinking about Mattie. He knew that he had to be strong for Mattie.

"Who created you?" James asked.

"God." Leo answered. James whipped him as he talked. "He's the only one who could have created me. No one else. I'm telling the truth." James stopped and pulled out the wire in him.

"Then what is this?"

"It's nothing."

"We'll see about that. Jason!"

Then Jason came in with a laptop. James chained Leo to the wall with his face facing the wall. Then Jason plugged Leo into his laptop.

"He's part synth. I can't get past this barrier. I've never seen it before." Jason said.

"I don't care. Just make him scream." James replied.

"Yes sir."

So Jason did. Then Leo screamed. He tried not too but couldn't hold it in. For several minutes, Leo screamed. When it was over, Leo was exhausted.

"Who created you?" James questioned.

"I've told you before, God did. I was just treated after a fatal accident. I don't know who did it. I'm telling the truth." Leo panted. James ripped the cord connecting Leo to the laptop out. Leo screamed. James unchained Leo and beat him till he was unconscious. When James was done, he left with Jason. Daniel came in and treated Leo's wounds. Leo woke while Daniel was working. Leo tried to move but ended up moaning in pain.

"Don't try to move. You're wounded. Tell me what you remember." Daniel said.

"The last thing I remember was James beating me. He punched me in the rib cage and I felt intense pain. It hurts to breathe." Leo panted painfully.

"It will for a while. Just rest while you still can."

"Ok."

"Just don't pass out."

"I'll try."

Leo was able to stay awake for a few minutes but passed out.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? Will they save Leo before its too late? Tell me your thoughts.😋**


	10. Alive

_**Love pt.10**_

 **😋Hello, hope you're having a good day.**

Daniel finished treating Leo's wounds. Then he left. For the next 3 months, Leo was tortured. He didn't say a word. Leo was becoming very ill despite what Daniel did. When he wasn't being tortured, he was fighting a fever. As each day past, he was more pain. Daniel would give him something for the pain but it didn't help him. His body was covered in burns, bruises, cuts, and more. He was hurt in every way possible.

One night, Leo was crying out in pain. He could barely do anything. Then Daniel came in. He helped Leo sit up.

"Leo, it's time. I can get you out." Daniel whispered.

"I won't live long enough." Leo panted.

"Yes you will."

So Daniel helped Leo up. They quietly snuck out of the building. When they escaped, they got as far as they could. Daniel took Leo to an old building. When they went in, Daniel helped Leo sit. He charged Leo.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Daniel said.

"I need Mattie." Leo moaned.

"Ok. Then call her."

Daniel handed Leo a phone. Leo called Mattie.

"Hello?" Mattie wondered.

"Mattie, it's me. I'm alive. Track this phone. You need to hurry." Leo answered.

"Ok. Leo, I love you."

"Me too."

Then they hung up.

"Lie down and rest. I'll see if I can get some water. When they get here, I'll leave. I need to help others." Daniel said.

"Ok." Leo whimpered. Leo laid down on the ground. Daniel left.

Mattie cried in tears of joy. She ran downstairs.

"He's alive. He just called me. We need to trace the number." Mattie said. Everyone was happy.

"How did he sound?" Mia wondered.

"Like he was in pain and sick."

"We should hurry. Max traced the number.

"I've got him. He's in an old building." Max said. So Mia, Mattie, Max, and Fred went to find Leo.

Meanwhile, Leo was becoming weaker and sicker. Leo was delusional from what he had gone through. When Daniel came back, he gave Leo the water. He helped Leo drink it.

"You have a fever. We need to get you to the hospital." Daniel said.

"No, I won't live long enough. I'm too ill." Leo moaned. "Go. They might get suspicious."

"Ok."

Daniel left. Leo unplugged himself and started to mess with his wire. He was so delusional that he was suicidal. He was almost done, when his family came. Mattie ran to him.

"No, Leo. What are you doing?" Mattie asked as she lifted Leo's head so that it was on her lap.

"I'm dying. I don't have long. I'm in so much pain. I'm too hot." Leo moaned.

"You can't die. Who's going to help me raise our child?"

"Child?"

Mattie put Leo's hand on her stomach. Leo felt the baby kick. Leo cried happily.

"Our child. We're going to be parents." Leo rasped.

"Let's get you somewhere safe." Mattie replied.

"I don't think I can stay awake much longer. Just stay with me."

"I will."

Then Leo passed out.

"Guys, he's passed out. We need to get him to the hospital." Mattie cried.

"An ambulance is on the way." Mia answered. Mattie grabbed Leo's hand and kissed Leo's forehead. Max came over and fixed Leo's wire. When he was done, the ambulance came. Leo was taken to the hospital. Mattie went with him. When everyone got to the hospital, they found Mattie in the waiting room.

"How is he?" Mia asked.

"They took him into surgery. The doctor said that it was bad. He was too pale. The doctor said that Leo was very ill." Mattie cried.

"He'll be fine."

"I'm scared."

They all sat down and waited. They prayed that Leo would life. 4 hours, later, Leo was out of surgery. Leo woke up and looked around.

"You're awake." The doctor said. "You're very weak. Go back to sleep."

"No. Mattie. Where's Mattie?" Leo moaned.

"I'll go get her. Just relax."

So the doctor left the room and went to Leo's family.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Ryan. Leo is very weak. He's awake and is calling for Mattie." Ryan said.

"That's me. Will he be ok?" Mattie answered.

"We'll know more tomorrow. He's lost a lot of blood. We gave him a blood transfusion. That will hopefully help him. We gave him some morphine for the pain. He was most likely in a lot of it. Hopefully his fever will go down."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes."

Ryan took Mattie to see Leo. She went into the room and saw Leo. She went to his side and held his hand.

"I'm here, Leo." Mattie whispered. Leo looked at her.

"I'm so weak." Leo rasped.

"It's ok."

Leo moved his hand so that it was on Mattie's stomach. Mattie held his hand against her stomach. Leo smiled as he felt the baby kick.

"I'm so happy." Leo said.

"I am too. You should go to sleep." Mattie replied.

"Stay with me."

'I will. I won't leave."

Leo nodded. Mattie kissed Leo and then watched him as he fell asleep. A couple hours later, Mattie fell asleep in the chair next to Leo's bed. Mia came in. She put a hand on Mattie's shoulder. Mattie woke up.

"How is he?" Mia asked.

"He's really exhausted." Mattie answered.

"You should go home and sleep. You need it."

"I can't leave him. I told him that I would stay with him."

I'll go home and get you some clothes, a blanket, and a pillow."

"Ok. Thanks."

Then Mia left. Laura and Joe came in.

"Do you need us?" Laura wondered.

"I'm fine. Mia's going to get me somethings. I just need to stay with him. I'll be fine." Mattie sighed.

"Ok. Text us if you need something."

"Ok."

So Laura and Joe left. Mia came back an hour later with stuff for Mattie. While Mattie was asleep, Leo's heart beat began to stop.

TBC

 **Do you think Leo will die? Tell me your thoughts. 😋**


	11. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. I will not be posting any chapter for any of my stories. I'm going to be visiting my family for about 2 weeks. When I get back I'll work very hard. Just pray that everything will go right.**


	12. Protection

_**Love pt.11**_

 **Hello, hope you're having a good day.**

Mattie woke up and heard it.

"Leo?" Mattie asked while shaking Leo. Then the beaping got worse. Nurses and doctors came in. They did what they could for Leo. A nurse to Mattie to the waiting room. Mattie called her family and told them what happened. An hour later they all arrived.

"What happened?" Mia asked.

"His heart stopped. He has internal bleeding. He nearly died. I'm so scared." Mattie cried. Mia went to her and hugged her.

"He will be fine. He always is."

They all waited and prayed that Leo would be ok. A few hours later, Ryan came out.

"How is he?" Niska asked.

"You guys can see him but only a few at a time. We managed to stop the bleeding. He needs to be very careful. Try to keep him as still and calm as possible. It'll help him. He's fever got worse. It's still too high. We're doing all we can." Ryan answered.

"Will he be ok?" Mattie wondered.

"He's strong. He'll pull through."

So Mattie went to see Leo. When she went in, she sat down and rubbed Leo's forehead. She kissed his lips and watched him as he slept. A few hours later, Leo woke up. He saw Mattie. He tried to move but Max stopped him. Leo had still moved enough to cause intense pain. He hissed and groaned in pain.

"Try not to move. You're still recovering from surgery." Max said.

"What happened?" Leo moaned.

"You had internal bleeding. You nearly died. Get some sleep. It'll help your fever."

"After I talk to Mattie."

"Ok. I'll leave."

"Thanks."

So Max left. Leo looked over at Mattie. Mattie put a hand on his forehead.

"You're still so hot." Mattie whispered.

"I know. I can feel the fever. Are you ok?" Leo replied.

"You're on the brink of death and you're asking me if I'm ok?"

"Yes, because I love you."

"I'm fine. Honestly, I am. You need to sleep. You're about to pass out."

"Ok."

Then Leo coughed. Mattie helped him. When Leo was done, he relaxed.

"I feel so weak." Leo rasped.

"I know. Just sleep. It'll help." Mattie answered. Then she kissed Leo. Leo kissed back. When Mattie pulled away, Leo fell asleep. Mattie made herself comfortable and went to sleep. For the next few days, Leo got better. One morning, he woke and saw Mattie sleeping in the chair. He sighed and watched her. When Mattie woke, she saw Leo looking at her.

"You should go home and get some rest." Leo sighed.

"I'm fine." Mattie mumbled.

"That chair isn't best chair to be sleeping in. It'll hurt your back."

"My back's been hurting longer and you know why."

"I know."

"I'll be fine."

"No, you won't."

"You're stubborn." Mattie said as she moved to Leo. Then she kissed his lips.

"SO are you."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Then the baby kicked. Mattie winced. Leo saw it and put a hand on her stomach.

"The baby's really kicking." Leo said.

"Yeah and it's kicking hard. It hurts." Mattie winced.

"I know. Sit down on the bed."

"Ok."

SO Mattie did. She sighed in relief.

"Feel better?" Leo asked.

"Yes. You know, you're too good for me." Mattie answered.

"You're too good for me too."

"When you were gone and I found out that I was pregnant, I was so scared. I thought that I would have to raise out child alone. I really need you."

Leo wiped the tears from Mattie's eyes. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"I know. I wish this never happened. I wish I could have been there when you found out that you were pregnant. Every night, I was there, I missed sleeping with you. I missed being able to hug you and hold you close. Now, I'm in he hospital. If anything happens, I could die. I'm so scared right now. I don't want to die. I love you so much. I don't want to leave you. Especially since you're pregnant." Leo explained. When he was done, he was crying. Mattie hugged him. They cried in each other's arms. When they finished, Mattie kissed Leo's lips. Leo kissed back. Then Fred came in.

"Hey, Fred." Leo said.

"Hey. How do you feel?" Fred asked.

"Really weak and horrible but a little better. It still hurts to do anything."

"It will be for a while."

"Don't remind me."

"Do you want something to eat? Either of you?"

"Not right now. I feel like I'm going to puke if I eat anything."

"I don't really want anything. I don't really have an appetite."

"Ok."

Then Fred left.

"I'll be happy when I'm out of here." Leo moaned.

"Me too." Mattie replied.

"I'm really uncomfortable in this bed. I just want to be able to roll over and move around more."

"I know and I can lie down next to you."

"Yes."

* * *

Max was on Leo's laptop when someone emailed Max a video. Max watched it. It was about Leo. Then he saw the note with it.

 _I will kill all of you. You will not get away with it._

Max ran as fast as he could to Leo's room. Everyone was there.

"What is it?" Leo wondered.

"This video was emailed to you with this message." Max answered. He gave the laptop to Leo. Leo saw it. Then he tried to get up. Mia and Mattie stopped him.

"Leo, no. You need to stay put. You can't do this." Mattie warned.

"I can't stand by and let him hurt my family." Leo replied.

"I know that but we can't let you do this. Please, stay in bed."

Then Leo looked at Joe.

"Protect them for me." Leo asked.

"I will." Joe promised.

"Ok. Fine. I'll stay in bed."

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? Tell me your thoughts.**


	13. Babies

_**Love pt.12**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Mattie smiled and kissed Leo.

"Just get some rest. The more rest you get, the quicker you'll recover." Mattie whispered.

"I know." Leo sighed.

"Close your eyes and go to sleep."

Leo did as he was told. He fell asleep within minutes.

"He doesn't look like he's getting better." Laura said.

"I know. He doesn't but he is. He still looks very pale and ill. His fever is still high. They want to run tested but they want to wait till his fever is lower." Mattie replied.

"He'll be fine."

"I know but he had a nose bleed last night. Whatever he had might be coming back."

"We need to be careful. That's what Leo would want. He'd want us to be careful. There will always be someone with you until Leo is out of the Hospital. Nobody goes anywhere alone." Joe explained. Everyone agreed. For the next day, Leo's fever got worse. Mattie was wiping the sweat off of Leo's forehead. Leo was thrashing in bed. Mia was at the door looking at the two. When Mattie looked at her, she had tears in her eyes. Mia went in. She went to Mattie and hugged her. Mattie cried on Mia's shoulder.

"He's worse. When he woke, you should have seen him. He was in a lot of pain and you could tell that he was really weak but he remained strong. He smiled and tried to lighten the mood. I'm so scared." Mattie cried.

"He's trying to be strong for you. He loves you. He doesn't want you to watch him suffer. Are the doctors doing anything?" Mia answered.

"There's not really anything that they can do. They're running some tests. When the results come back, they'll do what they can. I just wish this would stop. He needs peace."

"I know."

Then Ryan came in.

"What is it?" Mattie asked.

"It's a severe infection." Ryan sighed.

"Why didn't you see it before?"

"Because it didn't start till after the surgeries. The only way the infection would have gotten thee is if someone had purposely done it."

"What? Who would do such a thing?"

"Most likely one of the nurses. I'm going to look into them. We'll find out who did this."

"Thank you."

"Are there any treatments?" Mia wondered.

"Yes. And we will treat him as soon as we can." Ryan answered. Mattie sat down on and cried. She kissed Leo's forehead. SO Leo was treated quickly. For three days, Leo slept. On the third night, Leo woke. He felt very weak and tired. Leo saw Mattie looking out of the window.

"Mattie?" Leo moaned. Mattie ran to Leo's side. She kissed Leo. Leo kissed back. Eventually Leo pulled away. "What happened?"

"Someone was trying to kill you. You had a severe infection. You've been asleep for three days. They managed to get it out of your body. You're probably feeling really tired and nauseous." Mattie replied.

"Yeah. I think I'm about to be sick."

Mattie got a bucket for Leo. As soon as she handed it to Leo, Leo vomited into the bucket. Max came in.

"Looks like the treatment is helping." Max said.

"I feel tired. Mattie?" Leo panted.

"I'm here, Leo. Just go to sleep." Mattie answered. Leo nodded and went to sleep. Leo began to recover. A week later, Mattie and Leo were talking. A nurse came in. He was preparing to inject Leo. "He just had his meds."

"Yeah. This is for the pain." The nurse said.

"He had that too."

"Wait, what drug is it?" Leo asked. Then he saw what it was. "No, I'm allergic to that." Leo removed the IV and then slapped the nurse on the arm. The nurse dropped the syringe. Then Niska and Joe came in.

"It's him." Leo and Mattie cried out. Joe and Niska restrained the man. Mattie went to get help. The man was taken to jail. The nurses and doctors did what they could for Leo. An hour later, Mattie and Leo were on the bed resting.

"I'll be happy when this is over." Mattie moaned.

"Me too." Leo replied. Then he put his hand on Mattie's stomach. He felt the baby kick. "Did you feel that?"

"Yes. This little one is tough. Like her dad."

"No, she's like her mom. I'm not strong."

"Yes, you are. You're alive."

"But I nearly killed myself."

"You were delusional. You had no control."

Leo smiled tearfully and kissed Mattie. They fell asleep. For the next month, Leo recovered. On the day Leo went home, Mattie started feeling weak. Max had come to get them. In the car, Mattie groaned. Leo heard it and saw Mattie wince.

"Mattie, are you feeling ok?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just the baby. She's really strong." Mattie replied.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Max wondered.

"Because we know."

When they got home, they went to the living room and sat down on the couch. A few hours later, Mattie groaned again.

"Mattie, you've been groaning all day. What's wrong?" Leo questioned.

"Leo, I'm fine." Mattie answered. Then she groaned again. Mia came over and checked Mattie.

"Leo, you need to help her to bed. She's in labor." Mia ordered. So Leo and Joe helped Mattie upstairs. They helped Mattie lie down on the bed. Then Joe left the room. Mia and Niska came in. For the rest of the day and most of the night, Mattie was in labor. Then she gave birth to a girl and boy.

"It's twins." Leo exclaimed.

"Congratulations, you have a boy and a girl." Mia said happily. Then she handed the babies to Leo and Mattie.

"Thalia Grace (yes, like in Percy Jackson.) and Thomas Seth." Mattie panted. Leo held Thalia in his arms. He smiled at her.

"Our little babies." Leo laughed.

"Both of you should get some rest. You'll need it." Mia suggested. "I'll tell the others."

"Thank you."

So Mia and Niska left when they finished making sure that Mattie was ok. Leo laid down in bed next to Mattie. They watched as the twins fell asleep.

TBC

 **Do you think the whole kill Leo thing is over? Tell me your thoughts.**


	14. The Past

_**Love pt.13**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

When the twins were asleep, Leo sighed.

"They are so adorable. Thalia is so beautiful. She looks like you." Leo whispered.

"No, she looks like you. She has your blue eye and pale skin." Mattie answered.

"Ok. Then Thomas looks like you."

"Ok. Yes, he does. He's got his mommy's dark eyes."

"We should get some rest. I'll put the babies in the crib. Luckily it's big enough for two."

So Leo put the babies in bed. Thalia opened her eyes. Leo sighed and picked her up. He held her and kissed her forehead. Eventually Thalia closed her eyes and went to sleep. Leo put her down and went to bed. Mattie was already asleep. Leo laid down in bed and covered himself up. He fell asleep quickly. Then a few hours later, Thalia woke up and started crying. Mattie and Leo woke up.

"And so it begins. I think it might be Thalia. She did wake up earlier." Leo sighed. "I'll go get her."

"Ok." Mattie answered. Leo got up and went to the crib. He picked Thalia up and hushed her.

"It's ok, Tali."

Mattie smiled.

"You've already nicknamed her?" Mattie asked.

"Yes." Leo answered.

"You are unbelievable."

"I know."

"Looks like someone loves her daddy."

"Yep."

Eventually, Thalia stopped crying and fell asleep.

"Let's see if she'll let me fall back to sleep." Leo sighed. As soon as he put Thalia down, she started crying. Leo sighed and picked her up. He carried her back to bed.

"Looks like we have a guest." Mattie said.

"Yep."

SO they made sure that Thalia would be safe. Then they went to sleep. Thalia also fell asleep and didn't wake till morning. When Leo woke up, he saw that Thalia was asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Then he kissed Mattie. He got up and went to take a shower. When Leo got out of the shower, he looked in the mirror and saw his scars. He tried to block out the painful memories from when he was kidnapped. Then he heard Thalia start crying. He got dressed and went to calm her down. He picked Thalia up and shushed her. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Leo said. Laura and Joe came in.

"How is she?" Laura asked.

"She's fine. Just tired."

"What are their names?"

"I'm holding Thalia and Thomas is in the crib."

"They're so adorable."

"You can hold Thomas."

Laura gently picked Thomas up and held him. Thomas woke up but didn't cry.

"He's so calm." Laura quietly said.

"Yeah. Thalia cries whenever I'm not around. Hopefully, we can get her to calm down." Leo sighed.

"Can I hold her?" Joe wondered.

"Sure."

SO Leo gave Thalia to Joe. Joe smiled at her.

"She looks like you." Joe said.

"Yeah. So Mattie says." Leo chuckled.

"She does, Leo." Mattie mumbled. Leo went to Mattie and kissed her.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired and hungry."

"I'll go get you something to eat."

"Ok. I should feed the twins."

"Which one first?"

"Probably Thalia. Since she's the fussiest."

"She's not that bad."

"I know. She's just like you."

"But you still love me."

"Yes."

SO Joe gave Thalia to Mattie. Leo and Joe left. Laura helped Mattie. Leo went downstairs. Toby saw him.

"Hey, thought you'd sleep all day." Toby teased. Leo pushed him.

"Yeah. Like that's going to happen with two babies in the room." Leo answered. They went into the kitchen.

"Can I see the babies?" Sophie asked.

"Maybe when you're done with breakfast and when Mattie's done feeding the babies."

"Ok."

"How is Mattie?" Mia wondered as she made breakfast.

"She's tired and hungry. When she's done feeding the twins, I'm going to bring her some breakfast." Leo sighed.

"Ok. You should eat. You look horrible."

"Yeah. Well, I woke up during the night because Thalia wanted her daddy."

"She loves you."

"I know."

SO they sat down. They ate breakfast. When Leo was done, he got Mattie's breakfast and went to Mattie's room. When he went in, Mattie was holding Thomas. She had just finished feeding him.

"How do you feel?" Leo asked as he put the tray of food on the bed and kissed Mattie's forehead.

"Tired." Mattie sighed.

"Here. You should eat. Is Thalia asleep?"

"Both of them are. Mom went downstairs."

"Ok. Is it ok if Sophie comes in and sees the babies?"

"Sure. Might as well let Toby come too."

"Ok."

So Leo went to get Toby and Sophie. The two smiled at the twins who were in the crib.

"Can I hold Thalia?" Sophie asked.

"Sure. Sit down in the chair." Leo answered. SO Sophie did. Leo gently handed Thalia to her. He helped her hold Thalia.

"She's so pretty and small."

"Yeah. She's the smaller of the two."

So Toby and Sophie got to hold the twins.

"To think, I'm an uncle now. Never thought it would happen so soon." Toby said.

"I never thought I would be a dad. Now that I am, I'm happy." Leo answered. Toby and Sophie left. Leo held Thomas who was awake.

"He's twice the size of Thalia. How is this possible?" Mattie whispered.

"I was a small baby. Even though I was born on time. I was as big as a premature baby."

"Wow. I didn't know."

"Yeah. I nearly died as a baby. I still don't know why I was so small."

"Well, now you are healthy. You have two healthy kids."

"I know and I'm so happy."

For the next few months, everything went back to normal. One night, Leo woke up from a nightmare. He gently moved Mattie and got out of bed. He went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. Then he looked in the mirror. He didn't have a shirt on. He saw the scars from his wounds. He thought back to when he was tortured. He started to cry. Then Mattie came in and put her head on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Leo.

"Stop it. It's not going to help you." Mattie whispered.

"I know." Leo sighed.

"I know that it was most likely hard for you but this has to stop. You're losing sleep and you're making yourself sick. You need to talk about it. Since I've had you back, you haven't said one word about it. Please just talk to me."

"I know. I just don't know how to describe it."

"Just do the best you can. You really need to charge soon. We keep having to charge you a little bit when you're asleep. Whenever you wake up, you practically rip it out. I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you. I can't bare to see you like this. You've shed so many tears. I want to be able to help you and hold your hand. Please let me."

"Ok."

"Come on, let's go back to bed.


	15. Macy

_**Love pt.15**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. Sorry for the errors in the bottom o the last chapter. I don't know how it happened.**

Leo and Mattie went back to bed.

"Everyday, he would torture me. He raped me, hit me. He would whip me when I didn't answer his questions. He did so many things to me. Some of them are unspeakable. I tried to stay strong but I couldn't. The pain was so bad. He got into my head. He plugged me in and did so many things to me. I wish I could forget." Leo explained. He started to cry.

"It's ok. I'm here for you." Mattie answered.

"I know. I just keep having these flashbacks. I can't sleep or do anything without it all coming back."

Mattie hugged Leo. Mattie could feel Leo relax in her arms. She rubbed his bare back. Leo moaned and leaned against Mattie.

"Go to sleep." Mattie whispered.

"Ok." Leo moaned.

"Just charge while you sleep."

"OK."

So Leo did. They fell asleep. Mattie woke to Leo's moaning and movement. She rubbed his cheek and calmed him down. He would gasp and calm down. Mattie knew that this would be hard for Leo. She comforted Leo as he suffered. In the morning, Leo woke up in the morning. He saw that Mattie was half- asleep. He rolled onto his side and hugged her.

"Hey, do you want to get up?" Leo asked.

"No. I want to stay in your arms." Mattie moaned.

"Ok."

"Hey, we need to buy a house. We don't have any room for the twins."

"I know."

SO when Mattie and Leo got up, they got dressed. They went downstairs and ate breakfast. Then they looked on their computer. Laura and Joe heard the two. They talked in the kitchen.

"Leo and Mattie are looking for a house. They have no space for the twins and their siblings. They also don't really have the money. Leo doesn't have a job yet. We have jobs." Laura said.

"I know. How about we move. We can have a smaller house. There's a nice median size a few houses away. We can check it out." Joe answered.

"Ok. If it doesn't work, we'll find something."

"We should tell them."

SO they went to the living room.

"Leo, Mattie, we need to tell you something." Laura said.

"What is it?" Mattie wondered.

"We've talked about and we've decided that we're going to move into a smaller house."

"No, you don't have to." Leo exclaimed.

"No, we're doing it. You guys don't have the money, you don't have jobs yet, and we don't need to live in this big of a house anymore." Joe explained.

"Thank you. I'm trying to look into getting a job. Hopefully I'll get a job close to here."

SO Laura and Joe moved into a smaller house with Sophie and Toby. When Leo was better and emotionally stronger, he got a job. One day, Leo was home playing with his kids.

"Who's turn is it to take out the trash?" Mia asked.

"Niska's turn. I did it yesterday." Leo answered. Niska was on her computer.

"Niska, get out here and take care of the trash."

Niska sighed and went to take care of the trash. She went outside and put it the trash can. Then she saw a little girl around the age of 3. She was curled up against a tree. Niska went to here. It was obvious that the girl was homeless.

"It's ok. I won't hurt you." Niska said. She reached for the girl's hand. The girl took her hand. She looked up at Niska and smiled. Niska smiled back. She kneeled in front of the girl. "What's your name?" The girl tried to answer but couldn't. "My name is Niska. Come on, let's go inside." They walked inside. Niska saw how the girl limped. She picked the girl up. When they got inside, they went to the living room.

"Who's she?" Leo wondered.

"I don't know. I found her outside. She's homeless and she can't speak."

Leo tried to hold her but the girl started crying. Leo pulled away.

"Looks like she only wants you to hold her." Leo said. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I think I might adopt her." Niska replied.

"Ok. You should give her a bath. She's really dirty."

"I will. First, I need to get her some clothes. I'm going to goo to the store with Mia. I'll have to take her with me."

"What are you going to name her? We can't just call her she."

"Macy."

"Ok. I'm going to get Macy some water."

So Niska went to Mia and told her about Macy. Leo gave Niska the cup of water. Niska gave the cup to Macy who drank the water. Mia, Macy, and Niska went to the store and got what they needed. They also got Macy some clothes. When they got home, Niska gave Macy a bath. Macy was scared and cried a lot. Niska eventually got her to calm down. When Macy was done taking a bath, Niska helped her get dressed. Then they went downstairs. They sat on the couch and watched something on Niska's laptop. Macy didn't let go of Niska. Everyone was in the living room playing or doing something. Mattie and Leo wee playing with Thalia and Thomas.

"These two are growing up so fast." Leo sighed.

"I know. I can't believe they're ten months old." Mattie sighed. Then Mia came out.

"Dinner's ready." Mia said. They all went to the dinning room and sat down. They all ate. Niska helped Macy eat. Niska smiled when Macy was able to feed herself.

"If she can't speak, how are we going to know what she's saying?" Leo wondered.

"I'm going to teach her sign language. We can all learn it. It'll help her and us." Niska answered. That night, Niska put a sleepy Macy in bed. Then she charged herself. Later that night, she felt someone touch her.

TBC

 **Who do you think it is?**


	16. It's back

**_Love pt.16_**

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Niska opened her eyes and saw Macy crying.

"What's wrong, Macy?" Niska asked. Macy hugged Niska. "I see, you're scared." Macy nodded. "Ok. Let's go lie down on the bed." They laid down in bed. Niska covered them up and watched as Macy fell asleep. She smiled at Macy. Then she kissed Macy's cheek. She was about to get out of bed but Macy started moaning. Niska stayed by Macy's side for the rest of the night. In the morning, Macy was very fussy. It was Sunday. Niska helped Macy get ready for church.

"Macy, stop crying." Niska sighed. Macy didn't. Niska put Macy's hair up and then went to get ready for church. They went to church. Macy stayed in Niska's arms. She eventually fell asleep. Niska realized that Macy was warm. After church, they all went home. Laura, Joe, Toby, and Sophie went to Mattie and Leo's house. Niska helped Macy get changed. Niska held Macy as Macy cried.

"What's wrong with Macy?" Leo asked.

"I don't know but she has a fever. She's been crying for most of the day." Niska answered.

"What are you going to do?"

"I need to go to the store but I can't take her. She's too fussy and she has a fever. I'm going to take her temperature."

"We'll watch her."

"She doesn't like it when others hold her."

"I know but she can get over it and it will only be for a little while."

Niska took Macy's temperature.

"Oh, you poor girl." Niska whispered.

"How high is it?" Mattie wondered.

"100.4. I'm going to go to the store now."

Then Niska handed Macy to Leo. She got what she needed and went to the store. Macy started screaming. Leo sat down on the couch and held her.

"Macy, stop it. It's ok. You're ok." Leo said. Macy started to fight against Leo. Leo sighed and let her go. Macy got off of Leo's lap and sat on the floor. She calmed down and then laid down on the floor. She was very tired. Leo sat down next to Macy.

"Macy, come here." Leo calmly ordered. Macy shook her head. "Come on, Macy. Niska wants me to take care of you. She won't be happy when I tell her that you have been disobeying me. Now, come on." Macy sat up and went to Leo. Leo looked at her. Macy looked at Leo. "Good. Now, come sit on my lap." Macy shook her head. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you." Macy inched towards Leo. Leo held his hand out to Macy. Macy hid her hands. "It's ok. I won't hurt you." Macy took Leo's hand. Leo rubbed her hand and smiled. Macy smiled back. Leo helped her sit on his lap. Macy tried to take a nap on Leo's lap. Then Mattie came out.

"Leo, dinner's ready. How did you get her to calm down?" Mattie said.

"With a lot of love and patience." Leo sighed. Then he stood up. He carried Macy. They went to the dinning room. Everyone was surprised to see Leo holding Macy. They ate dinner. Leo helped Macy.

"She's adorable." Laura said.

"She is."

After dinner, Leo held Macy and Thalia. Both girls were asleep. Niska came in. She saw Macy and smiled.

"She likes you." Niska said.

"Yeah. What took you?" Leo asked.

"I decided to get her more clothes and stuff. How is she?"

"Tired. She's been asleep for a while. Do you want to take her?"

"Not yet. Fred and Max, I need your help. Toby, you can help too."

SO the three boys went outside and got the bags. They put them in Niska's room. Niska put the stuff away. Then she got the medicine and went to Leo and Macy.

"Can you wake her up?" Niska asked.

"Sure. Mattie, can you hold Thalia?" Leo answered.

"Ok." Mattie answered. She picked Thalia up. Leo woke Macy up. Macy moaned. When she saw Niska, she smiled.

"Hey, Macy. I need you to take this for me. It'll help you feel better." Niska whispered. Macy took her medicine. "Let's go get you ready for bed. I got something that I want to show you." So Niska took Macy upstairs. Niska showed Macy the new clothes and toys. Then she gave Macy a bag.

"Open it." Niska said. Macy did. She saw a blanket inside. "Whenever you have this blanket, you'll be safe."

Macy covered herself with the blanket. Niska put Macy in bed. Then she laid down next to Macy. She charged herself as she watched Macy sleep. The next day, Macy was still sick.

"What are you going to do? Her fever's worse." Mia asked. Macy was in bed coughing. Macy had her new blanket covering her. She was covered in sweat.

"If she gets any worse, I'm going to take her to the ER." Niska sighed.

"Ok. I'll go get her some juice. You should give her a bath."

So Niska gave Macy a bath. When Leo got home, he played with the twins. Mattie came into the living room and sat down next to Leo. She laid down on Leo's lap. She moaned when Leo rubbed her arm.

"How do you feel?" Leo wondered.

"Tired and sick." Mattie moaned. Leo began to rub Mattie's back.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes. I think I'm pregnant."

"I hope so."

"Me too."

"Thing is, I don't feel too good either. Remember when I was having hose nose bleeds?"

"Yeah."

"I think they're coming back. I had one every day this past week. Today, I had three. I should have told you."

"Hey, it's ok. I understand. Lie down on the couch. DO you feel weak?"

"Yeah."

"I'll tell Mia."

"Ok."

Leo laid down on the couch while Mattie went to tell Mia. A month later, Leo was weaker and thinner. One day, when he got home from work, he collapsed.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen?**


	17. During the month

_**Love pt.17**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. Sorry, I didn't explain about Macy and what happened to her. SO this chapter is during that month.**

When Mattie went to get Mia, Niska came down with Macy.

"Mia, I need to take Macy to the hospital." Niska said.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Her fever's worse and she just threw up. There was a bit of blood. She's been crying in pain. I think she has appendicitis."

"Then take her."

"I need someone to drive while I watch over her."

"I'll drive you." Max volunteered. So Niska, Macy, and Max went to the hospital. Mia came in and made sure that Leo was ok.

"Just rest." Mia said.

"Ok." Leo replied.

"Dinner will be ready soon."

Leo nodded. Mattie kissed Leo gently. Leo groaned.

"Do you feel better?" Mattie asked.

"A bit." Leo answered.

"Good."

When dinner was ready, everyone went to the dinning room. They were eating dinner while Niska, Max, and Macy were at the hospital. They had finally been able to go to one of the rooms. The doctor checked Macy over. Macy was crying.

"We need to do some tests but I think she does have appendicitis." The doctor sighed.

"Ok. We'll pay for it. I'm still finding a job but all three of my brothers have jobs and I know they would be willing to help." Niska explained.

"Ok."

So they did several tests. The doctor came in.

"She has appendicitis. It's bad. We're going to do surgery." The doctor said.

"When?" Niska asked.

"In the morning. We want you to be able to help her. We would do it sooner but we're very busy."

"I know."

"If it was my decision, she'd been in surgery right now. No little girl so go through that much pain."

"Thanks."

"Is she yours?"

"No. I'm adopting her."

"Wow. You sure do love her. I have a daughter. She's only 1 but I'd do anything for her."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Please, call me Stella."

"Thank you Stella."

"I'll leave you to rest."

So Stella left. Max sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" Max asked.

"Stay. I'm going to call Mia." Niska answered. Niska left the room. She called Mia.

* * *

Everyone had finished dinner and were in the living room talking when Niska called.

"Hey, Niska. You're on speaker phone." Mia said.

"How's Macy?" Leo asked.

"She has appendicitis. She's going to have surgery in the morning."Niska answered.

"Do you need anything?"

"Just some things for Macy."

"We'll get them and bring them over."

"Ok. Thanks."

Then Niska hung up. Leo and Mattie got a few things for Macy. They went to the hospital. They saw Max in the hallway.

"Where's Niska?" Leo asked.

"She's with Macy. Macy woke up and is crying a lot." Max answered. Leo and Max went to Macy's room. They went in and saw Macy crying. Niska was next to her. Everyone else followed. Leo sat down on the bed and looked at Macy.

"Hey, Macy, do you feel better?" Leo asked. Macy shook her head. "Well, we brought some of your toys." Leo took out Macy's blanket. Macy smiled weakly. She tried to say blanket. Everyone smiled. Leo covered Macy up in the blanket. Leo gave Niska the bag.

"'urt." Macy said.

"It hurts?" Niska asked. Macy nodded. The next morning, Macy had surgery. Everyone was in the waiting room. Leo went to the bathroom. He felt a little weaker. As he was washing his hands, he realized that his nose was bleeding. He did what he could to stop it. Then he went out. He woke Mattie.

"Hey, I want to stay but I need to go to work." Leo whispered.

"Ok." Mattie moaned.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed. Leo went to work. Fred and Max went to work as well.

"My parents are going to help pay. They both have to work today but they'll come drop Toby and Sophie off so that they can do school." Mattie explained to Niska and Mia.

"Ok." Mia answered. "When they get here, I'll take the two back to our place and make sure they do their school."

Several minutes later, Laura, Joe, Sophie, and Toby came.

"How's Macy?" Laura asked.

"She's in surgery." Niska answered.

"I wish we could stay but we need to get to work."

"I know."

Laura and Joe went to work. Mia got her stuff and took Toby and Sophie home. An hour later, Stella came out.

"Macy will be fine. She's out of surgery. You can go see her." Stella said. SO Niska went to see Macy. Macy was in bed sleeping. "She's strong. She'll be out of the hospital in a week or so."

"Good." Niska answered. Stella left. Niska texted everyone. Mattie came in with Thalia and Thomas.

"She looks so pale." Mattie sighed.

"I know."

Macy woke up a few hours later. Around lunch time, Leo came.

"Hey, I wanted to see how Macy was doing." Leo said. He kissed Mattie and the twins. Then he went to Macy. Macy was awake. "Do you feel better?" Macy nodded. "Good." A week later, Macy was out of the hospital. She was resting a lot but was better. Leo kept getting worse. The day Macy came home, Leo was very weak. He came home and laid down on his bed. Mattie came in.

"You don't look good." Mattie said.

"I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired." Leo sighed.

"Get some rest."

"I am."

Mattie laid down next to Leo. She put Leo's hand on her stomach. Leo smiled.

"You are pregnant." Leo said.

"Yep." Mattie answered. Leo kissed Mattie. A few weeks later, Leo came home feeling really sick. He went to put his book bag in his room. But when she got to the stairs, he felt really weak.

"Mattie!" Leo said. Then he collapsed. He hit his head on the stairs.

TBC

 **Now I'm caught up with that. Sorry for my forgetfulness. The next chapter will be present time.**


	18. Coughing

_**Love pt.18**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"What is it, Leo?" Mattie asked. Then she saw Leo. She ran to him. "Leo." She kneeled next to Leo and shook him. He didn't respond. Leo's nose was bleeding. "Mia, I need some help in here."

Then Mia came in. When she saw Leo, she went to them. She checked Leo's pulse.

"His pulse is weak and slow. We need to get him to bed. I'll get Fred." Mia said. Then Leo woke up.

"Leo? Leo, can you hear me?" Mattie wondered. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Leo squeezed Mattie's hand. He squeezed as tight as he could. "Ok. Is something wrong? Are you in pain?" Leo nodded. "Can you walk? We need to get you to bed." Leo nodded. So they helped Leo up. The three walked upstairs. Mia and Mattie helped Leo get to bed. They helped him lie down on the bed. Leo passed out. Mattie and Mia took care of Leo.

"Will he be ok?" Mattie asked.

"I don't know. If he keeps getting worse then we should take him to the hospital." Mia sighed.

"I hope they know what it is."

"Me too."

That night, Mattie was getting the twins ready for bed. She put the twins to bed just as Leo woke up.

"Mattie?" Leo croaked.

Mattie went over to Leo.

"Hey, Leo, how do you feel?" Mattie asked.

"Worse. My head hurts and I can barely breathe." Leo answered.

"In the morning, we're going to get you to the hospital."

"Mattie, am I moving my legs?"

"What do you mean?"

"AM I moving my legs?"

Mattie looked at Leo's legs. She saw that Leo's legs were not moving.

"No. Why?" Mattie asked.

"I can barely feel them and I feel like I can't move them. Mattie, I'm paralyzed." Leo answered.

"I'll get Mia."

Mattie went to Mia.

"Mia, Leo can't move his legs." Mattie tearfully said. They went back to Leo's room. When they went in, Leo was trying to sit up.

"No, Leo. Lie down." Mia ordered. Leo did as he was told. Mia took the blankets off. "I want you to bend your legs."

Leo tried as hard as he could. He was finally able to move his left leg. When he did, he gasped in pain and breathlessness. Mattie went over to Leo and held his hand. She kissed him gently. Leo was sweating a lot.

"I feel so tired." Leo moaned.

"Go to sleep. You did good. You managed to move your left leg." Mattie whispered. Leo nodded and went to sleep.

"Tomorrow, we'll see if he can move his legs. Then we'll take him to the hospital." Mia sighed.

"Ok."

Mia went to go downstairs. Mattie got ready for bed. She went to bed and curled up against Leo. She cried as she tried to sleep. Leo moaned and woke up. He saw that Mattie was crying.

"Hey, I'll be fine." Leo whispered.

"I know but I don't want you to be paralyzed. I need you." Mattie cried.

"I know. I'm trying as hard as I can."

"I know you are."

"Hey, at least I can move my left leg."

They laughed slightly.

"Go to sleep." Leo whispered. Mattie nodded. She went to sleep. Leo moved his left leg slightly and sighed when he couldn't move his right leg. He feel asleep a few minutes later. That morning, Leo woke up coughing. Mattie was still asleep. He coughed for a few minutes. Eventually, Mattie woke up.

"Leo, are you ok?" Mattie questioned. Leo shook his head. "It's ok. Just keep calm." Leo did as he was told. Eventually, he stopped coughing. "Let me get you some water."

"Ok." Leo croaked weakly Mattie got up and went to get Leo some water. When she came back, Leo was at the crib holding Thalia.

"You can walk." Mattie gasped.

"Yeah. It hurts to walk but I can." Leo answered. Thalia looked at Leo and smiled.

"Dada." Thalia giggled. Leo smiled.

"Good job, Thalia. I love you so much." Leo chuckled.

"'ove 'ou. (Love you)"

Mattie put the cup down and went to the two.

"She seems to pick up on words quickly. Quicker than other kids." Mattie sighed.

"Yeah but some kids are like that." Leo replied. Then Thalia pointed to the picture of a flower on the wall.

"Flower." Thalia said.

"Good girl. You said your first word." Mattie happily said. Mattie looked at Leo who was smiling happily. She saw how tired Leo looked. She put her hand on his arm. "Go lie down. You look really tired." Leo nodded. He put Thalia down and then went to lie down. He drank a bit of water. Then he tried to get some sleep. Thalia started to get sad.

"Dada?" Thalia asked. Mattie picked Thalia up.

"Daddy's sick."

Then went to the bed. Mattie put Thalia on the bed. Thalia crawled to Leo. Leo opened his eyes and smiled. Mattie grabbed one of Thalia's toys. She gave Thalia the toy dog. Thalia pushed it aside and played with Leo's hand. Then Thomas woke up. Mattie went to go get him. Mattie went back to the bed and held Thomas while Leo played with Thalia. Several minutes later, Mia came in.

"Leo, are you feeling better?" Mia asked.

"No. I don't have a lot of energy. I feel like I'm going to collapse or pass out." Leo answered.

"We should probably take you to the hospital."

"No, wait till I get worse. My fever isn't as bad as it was yesterday."

Mia put her hand on Leo's forehead.

"Leo, your fever is really high. We should take you to the hospital." Mia said.

"I'm fine." Leo answered. Then Mattie put her hand on Leo's forehead.

"Leo, Mia's right. Your fever is too high." Mattie sighed.

"Fine." Leo replied. So they took Leo to the hospital. They sat in the waiting room for a while. Leo was playing with Thalia. They had been waiting for 3 hours.

"I wish they'd hurry up." Mattie whispered.

"See, this is why I didn't want to come." Leo answered. Thalia was starting to fall asleep on Leo. She yawned and Leo and Mattie looked at her. Then Leo coughed painfully and violently.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? DO you think the doctors will figure out what's going on with Leo?**


	19. TOBY HAWKINS

_**Love pt.19**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Leo was taken into the ER immediately. Everyone waited to hear what was going on with Leo. Then a doctor came out.

"You can see him now. He's awake." The doctor said. So they went to see Leo. Leo saw the doctor and moaned.

"I remember you. You helped me when I was kidnapped." Leo moaned.

"Yes, I did." Daniel answered.

"What's wrong with Leo?" Mattie asked.

"We don't know. I think his body is fighting something."

"Yeah but what?"

"Well, I don't think it's his human part that is fighting. I think its the synth part. He might have a virus or something and his body is having to fight. We'll keep him here for a day, then we have to release him. Nothing's wrong with him. We can't keep him."

"Ok. Thank you."

SO Daniel left. Mattie sat down on the bed.

"Where're the twins?" Leo asked.

"They're with Mia. They're outside." Mattie answered.

"Ok."

"How do you feel?"

"I would say better but that's not true."

"You look really pale."

"I feel horrible."

"Yeah but soon you'll be home so that you can rest comfortably."

"I know."

"Get some rest. You need it."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Leo went to sleep. Mattie took her laptop and plugged Leo into it. She looked at Leo's root code. Then she saw something weird. She called Max.

"Max, I found something really weird. Can you come over to the hospital?" Mattie asked.

"Sure. I'll be right over after work." Max answered.

"Thanks."

So after work, Max came over.

"Show me his root code." Max said. Mattie did. Max looked at it. "You're right. Something is weird."

"Will he be ok?" Mattie asked.

"Yeah. He'll just be suffering for the next month. He had this once before but this is a little different."

"What do you mean?"

"When he was 18, this happened. He collapsed one day but he never had nose bleeds. There were times where he couldn't walk. He was really sick. It lasted for a month. It was like he had an infection. His whole body was in chaos. It was like he had several bugs. He had a stomach bug, the flu, pneumonia. He was so ill. When it was over, he was so weak. He couldn't move a lot. He was too ill to walk around. We were at a hotel while he was recovering. He would get up to walk to the bathroom and would always collapse so we had to help him. This time, he might need a blood transfusion."

"Why would I need a blood transfusion?" Leo moaned. Mattie stood up and held his hand.

"You're really sick, Leo." Mattie said. She explained to Leo what Max had told her. When she was done, Leo looked at Max.

"What if something bad happens? Remember last time?"

"Last time? What happened?"

"Leo's heart nearly stopped. We were walking one day and he collapsed. He was so weak that day that he nearly died. Leo, that won't happen. You'll be able to rest."

Leo nodded. Then Mia came in.

"Thalia's crying again." Mia said as he gave Thalia to Mattie. Thalia was crying.

"Let me hold her." Leo moaned. SO Mattie did. Thalia stopped crying.

"Dada." Thalia cooed.

"Yep, daddy's here."

Leo held Thalia's hand. Thalia squeezed Leo's finger.

"Love you, sweetie." Leo whispered.

"'ove 'ou." Thalia answered. Leo kissed Thalia's cheek.

"Go to sleep."

"'o."

Mattie, Max, and Mia tried not to laugh. Leo smiled slightly.

"Go to sleep." Leo said.

"'o." Thalia replied. Leo sighed.

"Did you say 'no'?"

Thalia nodded.

"You do as you are told. Now go to sleep because I want to sleep too." Leo explained. So Thalia put her head on Leo's chest. She squeezed Leo's finger as she tried to sleep. Leo fell asleep happy. Thalia fell asleep seconds after Leo.

"Those two are going to be close." Mia sighed.

"Yeah. He's happy about this little one. He's so good with kids. When I first met him, I would have never thought that he would be a good father." Mattie explained. The next day, Leo went home. Leo laid down on the couch. Mia got Leo a blanket and covered Leo up. Leo was very weak. Leo spent most of the day sleeping on the couch. That evening Mattie sat down on the couch next to Leo. She put his legs on her thighs. Leo was awake.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Mattie asked.

"Not good. My stomach is bothering me." Leo moaned.

"Have you been drinking plenty of water?"

"Yes. This is my fourth cup of water."

"Good. How about your head?"

"Hurts. I have a migraine."

"Do you want anything?"

"Just a kiss."

Mattie kissed Leo. When she pulled away, Leo groaned.

"What?" Mattie asked.

"Nothing. Just my head." Leo replied. Then Thalia and Thomas crawled over. They stood up. Thomas started to lose his balance and pushes Thalia. Thalia fell and yelled. "No, no, Thalia. Now screaming or yelling." Thalia stood up and used Leo's arm to help her stand.

"Do you want me to help them onto the couch?"

"Yeah."

So Mattie picked the twins up and put them on the couch. Leo kissed them on the foreheads. Thalia laid down on Leo. She yawned.

"She's tired." Leo whispered.

"You are too." Mattie answered. "Get some rest."

"Ok."

Leo closed his eyes. Then Thomas hit his thigh.

"Ow, Thomas. Don't hit." Leo ordered. Leo opened his eyes and hit Thomas' hand. Then Leo closed his eyes. Then Thomas hit Thalia. Thalia started crying.

"Thomas Seth Elster, what have you been told about hitting?" Mattie questioned. Leo sighed and opened his eyes. He calmed Thalia down.

"Thomas, you have been warned. You hit again and you'll be in trouble."

"I think Toby is teaching him how to hit."

"Yeah. Get Toby in here."

"Ok." Mattie got up and went to get Toby. They went back into the living room.

"Toby, have you been teaching Thomas how to hit?" Leo questioned sternly.

"No." Toby lied. Leo and Mattie knew it.

"Dad!" Mattie loudly said. Then Joe came in.

"What?" Joe wondered.

"Toby has been teaching Thomas how to hit."

"Toby."

Toby looked at the floor. Joe grabbed Toby by the ear. Toby started crying out in pain. Joe took Toby to another room.

TBC

 **Looks like someone's in trouble.**


	20. Suffering

_**Love pt.20**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"He's in trouble." Leo sighed.

"Yep." Mattie answered. "Get some rest."

Leo moaned and went to sleep. Thalia fell asleep as well. Then Mia came in.

"How is he?" Mia asked.

"He's getting weaker. He was awake for a while. He has a migraine and his stomach is bothering him." Mattie answered.

"Sadly, it's going to get a whole lot worse. Supper will be ready soon."

"Ok. I'll wait till then before waking him."

"Ok."

Then Mia left the room. Mattie noticed how sweaty Leo was. She put her hand on his forehead.

"Mia!" Mattie exclaimed. Mia came back out. "He's burning up."

Mia put her hand on Leo's forehead and then on his cheeks.

"You're right. His fever is too high." Mia sighed. So they did what they could for Leo. Leo woke up several minutes later when Mattie was taking Thalia.

"What's going on?" Leo slurred.

"You have a very high fever." Mattie answered. "Can you walk?"

"No. My legs are too weak."

"I'll go get Fred." Mia replied. SO Mia went to get Fred. When they came back, Fred picked Leo up and carried him to bed. When they got to the bedroom, Fred put Leo on the bed.

"DO you need any help?" Fred asked.

"Just help us get this fever down." Mia sighed. Mattie put the twins in the cribs. Fred and Mia tried to get Leo's fever lowered. Leo groaned weakly.

"I think I'm about to vomit." Leo groaned. Mattie grabbed a small trash can and helped Leo sit up so he could vomit. Leo vomited several times. When he was done, he practically passed out. Mattie put trash can down and then talked to Leo.

"You're going to be fine. Get some rest." Mattie whispered.

"I feel so weak."

"I know."

"Am I moving my legs?"

Mattie looked at Leo's legs.

"No." Mattie answered.

"Not again." Leo rasped. He tried to move his legs and ended up being breathless. Mattie grabbed Leo's hands and put her forehead on his forehead.

"Leo, you need to stop. You're hurting yourself."

Leo gasped breathlessly and stopped. Leo coughed as he tried to breathe. When he had finally managed to control his breathing, Mattie let go of his hands and started to rub his right shoulder. Leo groaned and leaned closer to Mattie.

"Are you feeling any better?" Mattie asked.

"No." Leo answered. Mia and Fred finished doing what they could for Leo. They left the room.

"Supper will be ready soon. Are you going to eat?"

"Probably not. I feel like I'm going to sick if I do."

"Ok. Mia will most likely want you to try."

"I know. I just want to regain my stomach before I do."

"DO want anything?"

"Just some water."

Mattie gave Leo a cup of water. Leo drank a bit of water. Mattie took the cup and put it on the night table.

"Can you lie down next to me?" Leo wondered.

"Ok." Mattie answered.

Mattie laid down next to Leo and faced him. Then Thalia woke up crying. Mattie went to get Thalia. She gave Thalia to Leo. Thalia grabbed Leo's shirt and didn't let go. Mattie laid back down. The three went to sleep. Several minutes later, Mia came in to tell them that supper was ready. When she saw that they were asleep, she smiled and left the room. Mia went downstairs.

"Where are Leo and Mattie?" Laura asked.

"Sleeping. I went to tell them that supper was ready and I saw that they were on the bed sleeping with Thalia." Mia answered.

"They've been through a lot."

"Yeah. We'll eat without them."

SO they ate supper. When they were done, Mia made a bowl of soup for Leo.

"DO you want me to get Mattie's dinner?" Laura wondered.

"No. I know Leo won't eat a whole lot. Usually he eats a few bites and she eats the rest." Mia replied.

"I don't know how she can handle all the stress she's under."

"You did."

"Yeah but I wasn't married to a man who was running for his life. Joe wasn't dying."

"Yes but he did cheat on you."

"We've worked past that."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You didn't know."

Then Macy and Niska came in.

"Macy wants to go see Leo." Niska sighed.

"I was about to go see how Leo was doing." Mia answered. SO Mia, Macy, and Nika went to Leo and Mattie's room. Leo and Mattie were still asleep. Thalia was awake. She laid on Leo's stomach. When she saw Macy, Thalia smiled and cooed waking Leo and Mattie. Leo saw Mia and sighed.

"I brought your dinner." Mia said.

"Thanks." Leo answered as he sat up. Mattie got up and went to get Thomas.

"Macy wanted to see you, Leo." Niska explained. "She wanted to give you a hug."

"Come here, Macy."

Macy went to Leo. She got on the bed and hugged Leo and Thalia. Then she left the room with Niska.

"Leo, try to get a few bites. Mattie can eat the rest." Mia suggested.

"Ok. I'll try." Leo replied. Mia took Leo's temperature.

"Your fever is lower. You're getting better."

"Good. I can move my legs but I feel really weak."

"You'll get better."

Mia left the room.

"You heard her. Try to eat a few bites." Mattie said as she put Thomas on the bed and went to get the bowl of soup. Leo sighed.

"Only three." Leo sighed.

"Ok."

SO Mattie helped Leo eat. When Leo ate a few bites, he let Mattie have the rest.

"You can have the rest." Leo moaned.

"What's wrong?" Mattie asked.

"I'm about to vomit."

"I'll go get you a trash can."

So Mattie put the bowl down and went to get a small trash can. She came back and gave it to Leo. Leo vomited into the bucket a few times. When he was done, Thalia and Thomas went to him. Thalia laid down on him. Thomas sat next to Leo and leaned against him. Leo and Mattie smiled. Mattie grabbed her phone and took a picture of the three. Then Leo started coughing.

TBC

 **What do you think will happen?**


	21. Surrender

_**Love pt.21**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

When he was done coughing, he went to sleep. A few days later, Leo was a lot worse. He woke up feeling really weak and hot. Mattie was watching him.

"Leo, you need to go back to sleep." Mattie said.

"Why?" Leo croaked.

"Because you need it. You need to rest."

"What happened?"

"Last night, you had a high fever and you were coughing and wheezing."

Mattie took a cloth and wiped the blood from Leo's nose. Then she took another cloth and wiped the sweat off of Leo's face. When she was done, Leo rasped.

"I need a kiss." Leo whispered.

"No, you need to rest." Mattie answered.

"Please."

"Fine."

So Mattie kissed Leo. Leo kissed back the best he could. When Mattie pulled away, Leo was panting.

"Go to sleep."Mattie whispered. So Leo went to sleep. Then Niska came in.

"How is he?" Niska asked.

"He's worse. He woke up and asked me what happened. I told him that he had a high fever and was wheezing and coughing. I couldn't tell him that the he was dying. That last night, he nearly died." Mattie explained.

"He'll be fine. He always is."

"I know."

"Get some rest."

"I will."

Then Niska left. Mattie laid down next to Leo and went to sleep. When she woke, she heard Leo coughing violently. She sat up and calmed Leo down. Leo eventually calmed down. Blood covered his mouth. Mattie took a cloth and wiped the blood away. Leo was awake but didn't know what was happening.

"You'll get better." Mattie whispered. She gently squeezed Leo's hand. Leo squeezed back. For the next couple of weeks, Leo got worse. One morning, Mattie and Mia were tending to Leo.

"He hasn't woken in three days. His fever is high and he's sweating a lot. He's dehydrated." Mattie said.

"He'll be fine" Mia answered.

Then Leo woke up coughing and gasping. Mattie grabbed Leo's arms.

"Leo, it's ok. Just calm down. You'll be fine." Mattie said. Leo got worse. Mattie looked at Mia. "What's happening?"

"He's having a panic attack." Mia replied. "Let me help him."

Mattie nodded. She let go of Leo. Mia managed to calm Leo down. Leo passed out from exhaustion.

"I'm going to call Daniel." Mia sighed.

"Ok. I'll watch over him." Mattie answered. An hour later, Daniel came over. He checked Leo's vitals.

"It's bad. He's in a lot of pain. We'll know how much when he wakes." Daniel said. Then Leo woke up and cried out in pain. Mattie shushed him. Leo calmed down.

"It hurts." Leo croaked.

"I know." Mattie whispered. She kissed Leo's lips. Leo groaned and kissed. When they pulled away, Leo was weaker.

"I'm going to give Leo some morphine. If the pain gets really bad give him some." David explained.

"Ok." Mattie answered. SO David gave Leo some morphine. Mattie managed to get Leo to drink a cup of water. Leo went to sleep.

"The dose of morphine will make him very sleepy. I will tell Mia how much to give him."

"Thank you."

Daniel left the room. Mattie looked at Leo and sighed. She went to him and kissed him. Leo didn't kiss back. She went to give the twins their bottles. Leo was barely breathing. Mattie realized it and went to get help. She saw Mia and Daniel downstairs.

"Leo's barely breathing." Mattie said. They went to Leo's room. Daniel checked Leo's pulse and breathing.

"His pulse is too slow." Daniel answered.

"What do you want me to do?" Mia asked.

"Watch his pulse and breathing. Tell me if they change. I'm going to wake him."

So Mia nodded and watched Leo's pulse and breathing. Daniel injected Leo with a drug to wake him.

"His breathing, pulse, and blood pressure are rising. He's waking up." Mia said.

"How do you know?" Daniel asked.

"I was created to care for him. I know when he's about to wake. as well as many other things."

Leo opened his eyes.

"What's going on?" Leo slurred.

"You got a lot worse. We had to wake you up or you could have died." Mattie answered.

"I'm tired."

"I know."

Daniel checked Leo's vitals.

"When this passes, don't give him any morphine." Daniel said. Mia nodded.

"I want to sleep." Leo moaned.

"Wait a while before you go back to sleep."

Mattie laid down next to Leo and wrapped her arms around him. Leo moaned and wrapped an arm around her.

"I will trust that Mattie will keep you awake till the morphine wares off. We'll leave you alone." Daniel said. Mia and Daniel left.

"I feel so weak." Leo moaned.

"I know. Just stay awake." Mattie answered. "What should we name our baby?"

"If it's a girl, Arabella; if it's a boy, Aidan."

"Ok. Arabella Janice and Aidan Jason."

"I like that."

"Me too."

"Where are the twins?"

"Downstairs."

"Can I see them?"

"Sure. Just don't fall asleep."

"I won't."

So Mattie went to get the twins. When she came back in, Leo was still awake. Mattie put the twins on the bed. They went to Leo. Thalia put her hand on Leo's face.

"Wet." Thalia said.

"I know. I'm hot and sweaty but I'm really ill. I'll be ok." Leo answered. Thalia nodded. "Can I have a hug from both of you?"

The twins gave Leo a hug. Leo smiled.

"Leo, are you strong enough to walk?" Mattie asked.

"You might have to help me. Why?" Leo answered.

"You really do need to take a bath."

"I know."

"I'll ask Daniel. If he says yes, then I'll have Mia come get the twins."

So Mattie asked Daniel and he said yes. Mia went to get the twins. Mattie went to help Leo take a bath. She got it started and then helped Leo walk to the bathroom. She helped him get undressed. Leo got in the tube and got cleaned. Mattie went to get some clothes. She helped him out of the tub. Leo got dried of and then got dressed. They walked back to the bed. Leo climbed into bed and laid down. Leo tried to rest but couldn't sleep. When the morphine finally wore off, Leo was able to sleep. A week later, Leo was starting to get better. A month had past by the time Leo had recovered. One day, Niska was at work when she was kidnapped. Leo was looking at his emails. He opened one up. He saw that it was a link to a video. Leo watched it.

"If you do not surrender, we will kill all of you." James said. Leo paused the video and showed all the adults and Toby.

"Like I said, they emailed this to me. I tried to track them but it didn't work." Leo said. Then Leo got another email. He opened it and started to track it. They watched the video.

"Either you give yourselves up or we kill her." James demanded. Then he showed Niska. She was chained to a chair. "You have one week."

* * *

"They will never bow down before you." Niska stated.

"Oh but they will. You will tell me everything." James answered.

"Never."

"I will make you pay.

"I cannot feel pain. How can you make me pay?"

TBC

 **What do you think will happen? Hester and Ed will show up soon but different from the series.**


	22. Conscious

_**Love pt.22**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Oh, I'll make you pay. You'll see." James said.

"What do you want from us?" Niska asked.

"To know how my brother created you."

* * *

"We have to find her, Leo." Mattie said.

"I know but I have a feeling that this man wants something from us. He doesn't want us." Leo answered.

"What if it's the code?"

"Then you can't give it to him." Karen replied as she walked in with Pete and a little synth.

"Karen, what are you doing here? Who are they?" Mia asked.

"We heard about Niska. We've been tracking you guys and your emails. This is Pete and this little synth is our son Sam. Leo, you can't give him the code."

"We might not have a choice." Leo sighed.

"He's your uncle, Leo. You remember your uncle James, don't you?" Karen questioned.

"Yes. Now, that you tell me, I do remember him. He was always jealous of father. He had a son older than me. Both were very cruel to me and father would let them hurt me."

"He wants the code. Niska didn't have work today. She took the code and uploaded it to the whole world. Synths are becoming conscious. It's random."

"We need to find those synths and Niska."

"Leo, I know someone who can help. I was working today and I accidently showed emotions to my boss Ed. He knows who I am." Mia said.

"Mia, I told you not to work with a human." Leo answered.

"You and the others do. Why can't I?"

"Because you're too human and you were trying to act like a synth."

"Maybe I can ask him to help us."

"Fine, but he'll say no. No human will help us."

"He will. I know he will."

Leo sighed. Mattie thought of a way to get leverage. She didn't tell Leo but Leo knew she was planning something.

"What are you thinking, Mattie?" Leo wondered.

"Nothing." Mattie replied. "I'm going to go lie down."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"Ok."

Mattie went upstairs and went to her room. She went to the closet and pulled out of her jacket a flash drive. She sighed and closed the door.

"I knew you were lying." Toby said. "You really need to work on lying."

"You followed me?" Mattie asked.

"Yeah. You copied the code?"

"Yes, because I knew that Niska was going to do something. Mum has a copy, I have a copy and Niska has one. Don't tell Leo."

"Why?"

"He won't be happy when he finds out what I'm planning."

"You know you just said that you trust me not to tell him."

"If you do tell him, then I'll take those love poems under your pillows and send them to your friends with a message saying, 'I wrote this for you. Love, Toby.'"

"You won't."

"You want to try me?"

"No."

"Good. Now, get lost."

Toby left the room and ran into Leo.

"What were you and Mattie talking about?" Leo asked.

"Nothing." Toby answered. Leo knew that he was lying.

"Ok. What's Mattie doing?"

"I don't know. She won't tell me."

Leo sighed and went in. Mattie hid the flash drive.

"What are you doing?" Leo wondered.

"Nothing. You do know that Niska had a copy of the code, right?" Mattie asked.

"Yeah. So did your mum and someone else. It might be Karen. I don't know for sure."

"You'll find out who it is."

"I hope so. Max put a program on my laptop telling us when a synth is conscious near us. We already have a result. We're going to do find the synth and bring her here."

"Ok. Be careful."

Mattie went to Leo and they kissed.

"I'll be happy when this baby comes in a month." Leo sighed.

"Me too." Mattie answered. "Now hurry up before the synth is found."

"Ok. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"You'd better."

Leo left the room.

"Leo, you might want your jacket." Mattie said as she grabbed his jacket. Leo came back in. She gave it to him and then grabbed his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too." Leo replied. Leo left the room. When Leo, Max, and Fred had left, Mattie grabbed her laptop and plugged the flash drive in. She took the code and got it to mature. When she was done, she waited. Macy came in.

"Hey, Macy." Mattie sighed. Macy went to her.

"When will mommy be home?" Macy asked.

"Not for a while but she'll come home soon. She loves her little girl."

"Ok. What are you doing?"

"Something for Leo but don't tell him."

"Ok."

Macy left the room. Mattie smiled.

* * *

Leo, Max, and Fred had found the place where the synth was hiding.

"We should be careful. She might not respond well to us." Max said.

"Ok." Leo answered. They went in and saw the synth in a room.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The synth asked.

"We came to help you. We can take you someplace safe."

Then a woman with two armed men came in.

"Who are you?" The synth wondered.

"We're here to help you, Hester. You're malfunctioning. Come with us." The woman answered. Hester was about to.

"Don't go with them, Hester. They'll hurt you. We can protect you." Leo said. Hester stopped. She moved away from both of the humans.

"Hester, you are confused. They are both human but they both are telling you to do different things." Max explained.

"What do I do?" Hester wondered.

"Listen to people like you. Listen to your own kind. Come with us."

Max held his hand out. Hester walked to him.

"Hester, don't go with them." The woman ordered. Hester grabbed Max's hand. Max smiled at her. Hester smiled back.

"Go." Leo ordered. SO Fred, Max, and Hester left the house. Leo looked at the humans. "Don't follow."

Then Leo left. They got outside and saw two guys holding guns. They stopped.

"We don't want to hurt you. Just let her go." One of the guys said.

"Yes, you do." Hester answered as she walked to one of the guys.

"Hester, no." Leo warned. He pulled Hester out of the way just as the guy pulled the trigger. Hester and Fred killed both of the guys. The two men from the house came out. Leo and Max took care of them. Then they heard a gun go off. Leo felt something hit him in the side. He gasped and fell to his knees.

"Leo." Max said. He grabbed Leo.

"We need to leave." Fred ordered. They ran to the car and drove away. They made sure that they weren't being followed and then went home. When they got to the house, they went inside. Fred helped Leo sit down. Mattie heard the noise and came downstairs.

"What happened?" Mattie asked.

"A sniper shot him. The bullet grazed his side and hit the house. He will be in pain but he will be fine." Hester answered.

"Hester's right. He would be dead if the bullet had hit him." Fred sighed.

"Hester, did you see the sniper?" Max asked.

"Yes. It was a woman with dark hair. She wore dark clothes." Hester replied.

"If you saw her again would you recognize her?"

"Yes."

TBC


	23. Arguement

_**Love pt.23**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

"Leo, how do you feel?" Mattie asked.

"I'm fine." Leo sighed.

"Leo, we need to take out the device in Hester or they'll find us."

So Leo got up and cut Hester's neck and pulled out the device and got rid of it. Then he went to Mattie and hugged her.

"Are you mad at me?" Leo moaned.

"No, but I will be if you don't rest." Mattie replied.

"After I see the twins."

Leo went to their bedroom and saw the twins in bed sleeping. He went to them and kissed their foreheads. Thalia woke up and looked at Leo.

"Dada." Thalia sleepily said. Leo picked her up.

"Hey, sweetie." Leo whispered. Hester stood at the door. Leo stood up and held Thalia in his arms. Leo tickled Thalia causing her to laugh loudly. "Shh, we don't need your brother to wake up."

Thalia calmed down and curled up against Leo.

"Soon, you'll have a little brother or sister to play with." Leo whispered.

"Girl." Thalia cooed.

"You want a little sister?"

Thalia nodded.

"Let's go play downstairs. I have to work on my laptop." Leo sighed. So they walked out of the room.

"Why did you help me?" Hester asked.

"We need your help finding a little girl's mum."

Leo and Thalia went downstairs. Hester looked at Thomas sleeping on the bed. Then she walked downstairs. Leo was working on his laptop while Thalia was playing with Leo's phone. Mattie came in and sat down. Thalia showed her Leo's phone.

"Yeah, you have your dad's phone." Mattie said. Thalia went back to playing with Leo's phone. Mattie saw how frustrated Leo was. She looked at what he was doing. "Leo, you're using the wrong code."

Mattie took the laptop and put the right code in and gave it to Leo. Leo sighed sadly.

"Thanks. I tried to track Niska but I can't. We have to find her and I'm not even close to figuring out where she could be." Leo explained.

"Quit getting so upset, Leo. It won't help." Mattie answered.

"I know."

Then Macy came in and looked out the window. Sophie went to her.

"DO you want to play a game, Macy?" Sophie asked.

"No. Mummy home soon." Macy sighed. Sophie sighed and went to play alone.

"Macy, come here." Leo said. Macy went to Leo. "Macy, your mum won't be home for a week or so. She's missing and we're trying to find her."

"I want mummy."

"I know you do but she won't be home for a while. Go play with Sophie."

Macy went to play with Sophie. Mattie went upstairs and looked at her laptop. She saw that the code was still maturing. That night, Leo and Mattie were in bed trying to sleep.

"Mattie, what are you doing on your laptop?" Leo asked.

"Nothing." Mattie answered.

"You changed your password and added more firewalls. You have a hard drive plugged into it. You're doing something and you won't tell me what it is."

"If I told you, you would be mad at me and besides, I'm not done. Why did you need to use my laptop?"

"Because my laptop decided that it was time to do a 24 hour update."

"I'll be done in a few days."

"Fine."

Leo moved away from Mattie and rolled onto his side so that he wasn't facing Mattie. Mattie moved so that she could rub Leo's arm.

"I won't tell you if you're going to act like a child." Mattie said. Leo ignored her. "Great. I haven't even told you what I was doing and you're already mad at me. I'll go sleep in the guest room." Mattie sat up and was about to get out of bed but Leo grabbed her arm. Leo sat up and sighed.

"You want to know what's bothering me?" Leo asked.

"Yes."

"What bothers me is that we promised that we would tell each other everything when we got married. Now, you're doing something and you won't even tell me. Did I do something to make you mad? Because it feels like it."

"You didn't do anything till now. You haven't told me everything and I just trusted that you knew what you were doing."

"It still doesn't change anything."

"I guess till I'm done, you can go sleep in the guest room."

"Fine."

Leo got up and went to the guest room. He closed the door and laid on his bed. Mattie closed her door and sat down in front of her laptop. She looked at her laptop and saw that it was still maturing. She sighed and sped time up. She felt the baby kick. She put her hand on her womb and sighed. That morning, Leo stayed in his room. Mattie got dressed and went downstairs.

"Where's Leo?" Mia asked.

"I don't know. We had an argument last night and he's sleeping in the guest room." Mattie answered.

"Till when?"

"Till he learns to stop acting like a child."

"Mattie you married Leo Elster. He's a grown man and a child no matter what."

"Well, he's going to have to choose which one he's going to be."

Mattie went to check on the twins. The twins were sleeping in their beds. Mattie kissed their foreheads and went to her room. Leo was in his room thinking and trying to control the anger he felt inside. Mattie sat down and tried to rest. The baby kicked harder. She hissed painfully and tried to relax. Then her laptop beeped.

"Finally." Mattie sighed. She looked and saw that it was finished. She went to the guest room and knocked on the door. "Leo, I finished it."

"I don't care." Leo answered.

"Leo, the baby's coming soon and I will not have you be angry at me when it comes.'

"Too late."

Mattie went in and closed the door. She went to him and looked at him.

"I know that neither of us slept last night because we fought so shut up and follow me." Mattie said.

"Fine." Leo sighed. They went to their room. Leo sat down and looked at the laptop. "What is it?'

"The code for making synths conscious. The fully matured code."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The code your father made was inmature. It was random and slow."

"Yeah, to give people time to adjust."

"Well, I made it think that time was going faster than it really was. This is the finished product."

"We can't use it."

"Leo, this is what your uncle wants. We tell him that we'll give him the code if he gives Niska to us or we'll release the code."

"We can't do that. He won't let her go."

"No. The code will change when it's uploaded. It'll be like a fingerprint or DNA. Every synth will have a different code. No code will ever be the same. We can send a message to certain synths to help us get Niska back. When the code is uploaded, we'll be able to track Niska."

"But we won't know what her code is."

"Yes, we will. The code will find her and her tracking device will start working again."

"I didn't think of that. This could work."

"Are you mad?"

"No. I just wish you had told me because now my head hurts."

"And the baby is kicking a lot harder."

"What do you mean?"

"After we fought, the baby started kicking a lot harder."

"We shouldn't have fought."

"I know. Now, can we go back to bed and actually get some sleep."

"Ok."

So the two went to bed and got some rest.

TBC


	24. BOMB

_**Love pt.24**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Mattie tried to rest but couldn't. She punched Leo.

"Ow. What was that for?" Leo moaned as he woke up.

"For falling asleep. Go get Mia." Mattie answered.

"Why?"

"Because I want this baby out. I'm going into labor."

"Ok."

Leo got up and went to get Mia.

"Mia, it's time." Leo said.

"I'm coming." Mia replied. Mia and Leo went upstairs to Mattie's room. Mattie laid on the bed groaning and panting. Leo held her hand and shushed her. Mia helped Mattie give birth. A couple hours later, Mattie gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. "It's a girl."

"Arabella." Mattie panted. Mia handed Arabella to Leo. Leo gave her to Mattie. "She's beautiful."

"She looks like you." Leo whispered. He kissed Mattie's forehead.

"Go get the twins."

"Ok."

SO Leo went to get the twins.

"It's a girl." Leo said when he entered the living room. He got the twins and took them upstairs. They walked into the room and saw Mattie holding the baby. Thalia smiled and went to Mattie. Leo helped the twins onto the bed. Thalia went to Mattie and sat next to her and rubbed Arabella's little shoulder. Then she grabbed Arabella's hand.

"DO you like your baby sister?" Mattie asked.

"Yeah." Thalia answered. Thomas looked at the baby and smiled.

"'aby." Thomas cooed.

"This is Arabella. She's your baby sister." Leo whispered. Thalia and Thomas kissed Arabella. Leo and Mattie smiled. "Come on, let your mom rest." Leo took the twins back downstairs. Then he went back upstairs and helped Mattie. Mattie was resting with Arabella in her arms. Leo took Arabella and held her. Mattie opened her eyes. "Go to sleep."

Mattie went to sleep. Leo smiled down at Arabella and took her downstairs. Laura went to him.

"She's adorable." Laura said.

"Yeah. Mattie's finally asleep." Leo answered.

"Can I hold her?"

"Sure."

Laura took Arabella who cooed. Leo kissed Arabella's forehead. Then he saw Macy looking out the window. He went to her.

"Macy, Niska won't be back for a while." Leo said.

"I miss her and I want her." Macy answered.

"I know you do."

Leo went to his family.

"Mattie found a way to get leverage. I'll explain it tonight when she is strong enough." Leo said. Someone knocked on the door. Mia opened it.

"Thank you for coming, Ed." Mia greeted. Ed came in.

"I wanted to see what this was about." Ed answered. He saw Laura holding Arabella. "Who's this?"

"Leo and Mattie's new daughter. Mattie gave birth a while ago."

"She looks cute."

"Thanks." Leo answered.

"I guess you're Leo." Ed sighed.

"Yes."

"SO what are you planning to do?"

"We'll talk about it when my wife is stronger. She's sleeping right now."

Arabella started crying so Leo picked her up and calmed her down.

"Mia, she's burning up." Leo said. Mia came over and put her hand on Arabella's forehead.

"Let me have her. Something's wrong." Mia replied. Leo handed Arabella to Mia. Mia checked her over. "Is Mattie ill?"

"I don't think so. We had an argument last night and she didn't sleep but she was fine."

"Go check on her."

Leo ran upstairs and went to check on Mattie. He put his hand on her forehead. Mattie had a fever. Mattie moaned and woke up.

"Hey, are you feeling ok? You have a fever." Leo whispered.

"No. Why?" Mattie moaned.

"Arabella has a fever. Mia has her."

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know. Mia has her. I was going to tell the others the plan we talked about before you went into labor."

"DO it."

"Ok. I'll tell Mia that you have a fever."

Mattie nodded. Leo went to get Mia.

"She has a fever and she's awake." Leo panted.

"I'll go tend to her and Arabella. Go get some rest." Mia said.

"I'm fine. I have to explain the plan."

Mia took Arabella upstairs. Leo had Macy and Sophie take the twins upstairs.

"Mattie matured the code for making synths conscious. We're going to set up a meeting with James. The code for Niska. If he doesn't bring her or say no, we'll release the code. The mature code changes and becomes like a fingerprint. So when James tries to find the code, he won't. He can't even reverse it." Leo explained. "The code will seek all synths and reawaken the tracking device in Niska. Then we can find her."

"What about after that? The world will never be the same. We need to adjust." Laura asked.

"We need to adjust but we won't. It's human nature for us to not adjust unless we have to. If we do this then we'll be forced to." Ed replied. "In a way, it's the only way to ensure that we change."

"Ed's right, Laura." Mia sighed. Laura nodded.

"Let's do it." Leo said. SO they made contact with James.

"Are you going to surrender?" James asked.

"No but we have the code. The fully matured code. Give Niska or we release the code."

"NO."

"Ok."

Leo hit the enter and the code was released. The synths in the house gasped. Mia grabbed Ed.

"Thank you for making my life easier." James said before he stopped the video. Leo closed his laptop.

"You knew that he would say no." Joe replied.

"We all did." Leo answered. Then his laptop beeped. He looked as saw that they had found Niska. "We found her."

"Then let's go." Fred suggested. SO they went to the old warehouse where Niska was.

"Be careful. He's dangerous. If he sees us, he'll try to kill us." Leo warned.

"I can knock him out." Hester said.

"No. Karen and Pete can arrest him."

"We have the means to." Pete answered. So they went in and saw James hit Niska.

"You family lied to me. They tricked me." James shouted.

"You are a fool. Did you think they really matured the code?" Niska asked.

"I will make them pay."

"Leave her alone, James." Leo ordered.

"Leo, my dear nephew. Long time no see." James answered.

"I didn't come to talk."

"James Elster, you are under arrest for kidnapping of a synth." Pete said as he went to James and told him his rights. James smiled as Leo unchained Niska.

"Leo, there's a bomb." Niska warned. Leo didn't hear her till the bomb went off in the next room causing the warehouse to collapse.

TBC


	25. THE END

_**Love pt.25**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

When it was all over, everyone got up. Leo groaned painfully and looked around. Niska was beside him.

"Are you ok?" Niska asked. Leo couldn't hear anything. He shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"Buzzing noise." Leo groaned.

Niska checked Leo over.

"You have a concussion." Niska said. Max and Joe came over.

"How bad?" Max wondered.

"It's a concussion."

Max helped Leo get up. They walked to the van. When they got outside, Leo groaned. He hissed when the tall grass touched his leg.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"My leg and my head hurts." Leo replied. Max put Leo in the van and looked at his leg. "Is it bad?"

"Not really. It's just fractured."

"It hurts so bad."

"Let's get you home."

They went home. When they went inside, Max and Niska treated Leo's leg. Mia came downstairs.

"How are they?" Leo asked.

"They're better." Mia answered.

"Max, help me walk to the bedroom."

Max and Leo went to Leo's room. Mattie was in bed holding Arabella. Leo sat down on the bed and kissed their foreheads. Mattie opened her eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Leo asked.

"Better. What happened to you?" Mattie moaned.

"There was a bomb. The building collapsed and I have a concussion and fractured leg."

"Get cleaned up and then come to bed."

"Can I actually sleep?"

"Yes."

Leo got up and went to the bathroom. He got cleaned up and got changed. When he stumbled out of the bathroom, he saw Mia.

"Do you need help?" Mia asked.

"Yeah." Leo sighed. Mia helped Leo to bed. Leo laid down and took Arabella. He put her on his bare chest. He kissed her forehead. "Hey, sweetie."

Leo looked at Mattie who was resting.

"How do you feel?"Leo asked.

"Same as last time." Mattie replied.

"Both Mattie and Arabella are better." Mia explained.

"What did we have?"

"I do not know."

"I think I'm going to fall asleep with my new little girl." Leo mumbled.

"Only for a couple hours. You do have a concussion." Mia answered. Leo groaned angrily.

"I just want to sleep."

"You will."

Leo sighed and fell asleep. For the next few weeks, everyone recovered. Macy didn't let go of Niska. Everyone was downstairs when Karen came in.

"Leo, your uncle wants to talk to you." Karen said. Leo sighed and followed Karen. They went to the prison James was at. Leo went in to see him.

"What do you want?" Leo asked.

"To see my nephew. I've missed you." James lied.

"You missed raping me and torturing me."

"Maybe."

"No, there's no maybe about it. You ruined my life and my family's life."

"What family? It's just you and a bunch of synths."

"I'm married and have 3 kids. Niska has a daughter and there is more to our family."

"Your dad would be very angry."

"I don't care. Is there anything else?"

"No."

Leo walked out. He went home. Then he saw several synths at the house.

"Are you Leo Elster?" One of them asked. She had orange hair and darkish skin. She had a smile on her face.

"Yes." Leo replied. "What do you want?"

"To know our purpose. Your father started this."

"Come inside."

They went inside.

"Max, help them get settled in." Leo sighed as he went to Mattie. Mia went to him.

"Why are you doing this?" Mia wondered.

"They need a purpose."

"They need to be taught... raised."

"We can do it."

"How can we raise them? We've hardly lived ourselves. We're children."

"You might be a child but the rest of are not. I just want us all to live but first you have to be alive."

Leo went to Mattie and kissed her.

"How's your leg?" Mattie wondered.

"Hurts." Leo answered. Mattie saw Max talking and laughing with the female synth.

"Looks like Max has a new friend."

Leo looked at the two.

"Or his first girlfriend." Leo said. Mattie punched him.

"How would you know?" Mattie asked.

"Well, I am married."

"Flash, do you want to see something?" Max wondered.

"See what?" Flash answered.

"You'll see."

They went outside to the shed. They went in and saw a dog with its pups.

"She had the pups this morning." Max explained.

"They're adorable." Flash replied.

"Do you want to hold one?"

"Yes."

So Max helped Flash hold one of the puppies. Flash smiled and looked at Max.

"I love it." Flash said. An hour later, they went inside. Leo was holding Arabella near the window.

"How's Arabella?" Max asked.

"She's awake and she's happy." Leo whispered. Max went to him and smiled at Arabella.

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah, she is. Mattie's waking the twins up from their nap. Then I have to go give them their bath."

"You'll have to have a change of clothes."

"I know."

Then Arabella started crying. Leo kissed her forehead and Arabella calmed down. Then Mattie came down with Thalia crying.

"Leo, your daughter wants you." Mattie sighed. Leo handed Arabella to Max and took Thalia.

"Stop it, Thalia." Leo calmly said. Thalia stopped crying. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want bath." Thalia cried.

"Why? You like getting me all wet."

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

Thalia didn't answer.

"Let's go get you and your brother ready for a bath." Leo sighed. He kissed Thalia's forehead. He took Thalia upstairs and saw Thomas in the bathroom. He gave the twins a bath. When he was done, he helped them get dressed and took them downstairs. Mattie was holding Arabella when Leo sat down next to her and took Arabella.

"Hey, I was holding her." Mattie exclaimed.

"Well, I'm going to take a nap." Leo answered.

"Thalia can sleep on you."

"I want both of my girls."

"Then you'll get stuck with me and Thomas."

"Ok."

So all five slept on the couch. Everyone smiled at the five. Everyone started to adjust to a new life. They helped the conscious synths learn about their purpose in life. Flash found that she was good at teaching so she helped teach Sophie and Toby. Soon she started teaching Macy. Max and Flash fell in love. Ed and Mia got engaged a month later. Everyone was happy.

THE END


End file.
